Can I Protect You
by alexmayb
Summary: SEQUEL TO: WHAT I REALLY NEED. They arrived safely in 13, but some of their family wasn't so lucky. With a child that Peeta and Katniss are expecting that remains a secret except for a few. With the heat building up Katniss is finding it hard to hold it together and Peeta is doing all he can. Will the Capitol finally break Katniss or will she just make it?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in 13

KATNISS POV

"Haymitch, Plutarch I more thing. No one but us knows about the child at the moment." I hear Peeta say. "Ok Boy." Peeta walks over and grabs my hand. "Ready," he asks. "Do I have a choice?" I ask. "I'm afraid we don't this time." I nod.

As I hovercraft I feel a little nauseous but I just manage to keep it down. We walk into a hanger then through two double doors. "Welcome Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark, I am President Alma Coin of District." A woman with grey hair tells us. "Hi, but it's actually Katniss Mellark now," I say. "Understood." She says, "nice to meet you." Peeta says and shakes hands with her. "Likewise," she says, "please let me show you to your rooms. All of you." As she walks past things she points them out to us. Things like the dining room, the meeting room, the emergency door to the rooms underneath (in case of bombing.) and other things that I barely pay any attention to. We arrive at an elevator and climb. "Hope you guys don't mind underground." She says with a smile, "well considering my husband was killed in a mine accident underground, I don't see why I should mind." My mother says. I stare at her giving her that: really look.

We walk down a corridor and come to a stop. "Mr Peeta &amp; Mrs Katniss Mellark, room 303." She hands us two room keys. "Mr Rye Mellark, Ms Jessica and Miss Primrose Everdeen room 305." I watch her hand them both 3 keys but they only take two. "You do realise Primrose will need a key, don't you?" I see a few tears fall from my mum's eyes. "Alma, I need to talk to you." Plutarch says and she takes the key back. "Excuse me, but which room are our parents in?" Rye asks. "I'm sorry but other than you 3 there is no one else here with the last name Mellark. I sorry to say but they didn't board a hovercraft and we rescued all the survivors from the woods. Now I'll let you settle in." With that she, Plutarch and Haymitch walk off. Peeta lets go of my hand and walks over to Rye and they just have a hug. He comes back with a few tears himself, "come on let's get settled in." He says and opens our door. We walk in and look around. In the room is a single and double bed. I look around and notice a door leading to a bathroom and a tiny chest of draws in the corner. "I guess we'll adjust soon enough." He says. I walk into the bathroom and lift up my top to revel the bandage circling my stomach and waistline. "I can't we believe we survived that shot. Especially the baby." I say. Peeta walks in, "they took it out of the hovercraft they said you and the baby were lucky, it didn't hit any organs or the baby." I smile. "Do you know what time it is please," I ask. "Good thing I'm wearing a watch, it's 6:00 pm." He tells me. "Thanks, well to be perfectly honest I am ready to just lie down, unless you want to do something?" I ask, he smiles. "How about we talk about the baby." "Ok," I say. We walk over and I just lay there in his arms. "I reckon the baby will be a girl," I say. "Hm, well if the baby is a girl I want her to grow up and be just like her mother." I shake my head, "no I would want her to have her father's art and baking skills, especially art because I can never get enough of yours." I say. "I was thinking how about instead of calling the baby, baby we give it a nickname." Peeta says, "sure, what did you have in mind?" I ask. "I'm not sure, just something like nugget or pip or something." I nod, "I like Pip, and it's cute." I say. "That's good. Hello Pip." Peeta says. "What should we call the baby when it's born?" He asks. "Well I was thinking Willow or Zuri for a girl and Christopher or Stephen for a boy." I say. I over so I have my chin on his chest looking up at him. "I like them, but I Willow and Christopher the best." I smile at him. "Do you have any ideas for a middle name?" I ask, "well what about Primrose or Rue for the girl as for the boy I got none. You?" I smile, "if it's a boy I want his middle name to be your name." He laughs a little bit, "so you want our child if it's a boy to be called Christopher Peeta Mellark, really Katniss?" "Yeah. Look it was just an idea, if you have any I'd love to hear them." He shakes his head. "How about we talk about it some more later." He tells me. "Ok, I'm really tired anyway" I say. I roll back over and pull the sheets up over us. "Night Katniss," "Night Peeta. Goodnight Pip." I say and fall asleep.

**Author Note: Hope you will like this. Make sure you read the prequel to understand.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet & Greet

CHAPTER 2

Katniss POV

I walk slowly and go into the bathroom. I quickly shower and open up the chest of draws. In it is two pairs of grey jumpsuits. I pop one on and slowly wake Peeta, "Peeta, Peeta. I know you want to sleep but we have to get up or we will miss breakfast." I say and his eyes slowly open. "Hey. I'll be up in a sec." He tells me. "I'm going to go and see mum and Rye." I tell him and open the door. I cross the hall and knock on their door. It swings open and I see Rye dressed in similar clothes. "Morning Katniss, come on in." I walk in "thanks I say. I walk in and see my mother just sitting and staring at the wall. "How is she?" I ask, "she hasn't said anything. Last night she went straight to bed and hasn't said a word. I'm surprised you're not like her at the moment." I smile, "I can't afford to be. Not with Peeta or the baby." I say and walk over to my mum. "Mum, it's Katniss." I say. She doesn't say or do anything. "Mum don't do this, please. Don't zone out like you did with dad, please. I need you, this baby needs you. Please I need you to help me please." I beg bringing tears to my eyes. She turns her head with her eyes looking like blue glass, "I can't do this anymore Katniss I'm sorry." I stand up and walk away. "Peeta promised me we'll get her back and I believe and I'm willing to do all I can. I thought you would do the same for Prim." I say and walk back to Peeta who is in the hallway. "Katniss, are they ok?" He asks, "Rye is fine. My mother though is zoning out like she did with dad." He slips his hand in mine and we walk down to the dining hall. We walk in and everyone is wearing the same clothes. That's when whispers start going around, "look it's the mockingjay." I hear more and more. Peeta pulls me through the crowd to line up for some food. We get some food put on our plates and go join a table of what appears to be other victors. I sit next to a red headed girl who seems nice enough. "Hi, I'm Annie Cresta from District 4." She holds out her hand and I shake it. "Katniss Mellark, District 12 and this is Peeta." She looks past me. "Hi. I'm Annie." "Peeta Mellark," they shake hands in front of me. "This is Finnick and that's Johanna." They boy beside her and the girl opposite her. We chat a little bit and we get to know each other, Finnick seems a bit full of it but also quite mysterious and caring at the same time. As for Johanna, she has a bit of bitterness about her but it seems as though she has something to hide. Peeta and Finnick hit it off like they've known each other for years. I chat a bit to Annie when she whispers in my ear. "I know you and Peeta will have a beautiful baby and don't worry your secret is safe with me." I almost tip my glass which makes Peeta look at me. "Is everything ok?" He whispers, "can we talk later?" He nods. "I'm going to find Haymitch." I stand up and walk into the hallway. I walk down the hallway and into the meeting room. I walk in to find Haymitch, Plutarch and Coin sitting at a table. "Miss Everdeen what are you doing here?" She asks. "It's Mrs Mellark thank you and I need to talk to you guys." I see Haymitch pull out a seat next to him and I sit in it. "What is it Katniss?" Plutarch asks. "I need a rescue team, now." I demand, "what on earth for." Coin asks. "To save my sister, that's what." Haymitch shakes his head, "I'm sorry Katniss, but we can't at the moment it's too dangerous." I slam my hand, "NO WE NEED TO SAVE HER NOW!" I slam my hand down. "Katniss, calm down." Plutarch tells me. "Don't tell me to calm down, until you save my sister." "Katniss, you know you _need to _calm down." I flickers his eyes at my stomach and I nod. Suddenly Beetee from 3 bursts in, "live transmission for the Mockingjay." We all stand up and we turn on the screen, right there is Snow. "Hello Miss Everdeen or should I say Mrs Mellark. And the rest of you." "Snow. Where is my sister?" I ask. "She's fine for now, I hope you realise Ms Everdeen oh I am not calling you Mrs Mellark. I hope you realise I never intentionally went to kidnap your sister but you dear husband but Primrose was closer." "Snow this is ridiculous." Plutarch says, "you be quiet. You are a traitor." He says. I step forward, "let her go. Your fight is with me not with her." He laughs a little, "Miss Everdeen, you realise that this started when you pulled out those berries in the arena." He tells me, "Please stop this. I did it because I only wanted to save my sister and keep Peeta alive." I plead. "Miss Everdeen, it's the things we love most that destroy us." With that the screen goes black and I sink into my chair in a haze of tears. "Plutarch, can you go and get Peeta please." Haymitch asks.

PEETA POV

"Yeah, so life in 4 is pretty good, oh. Hi Plutarch." I turn around to find Plutarch standing behind me stopping Finnick from speaking. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Peeta." He tells me, I frown, "is it important? Cause if it isn't don't bother wasting your time." I say, "I think you will find this important Peeta," I takes in a sharp breath and I nod. "We can talk later Finnick." I say, "bye Peeta."

I follow Plutarch down the hall and into the meeting room to see Katniss in tears. "What the hell happened?" I ask and rush over to Katniss. "Get Haymitch to explain." She says through tears. I walk over to Haymitch. "Beetee burst in saying there was a live message for Katniss, so we put it on and it was Snow. As it happens he never meant to kidnap her, he meant to kidnap you but they couldn't get you so they took Prim. Anyway Snow said that this started when she pulled out the berries in the arena," I nod as he speaks until her finally finishes and I walk back over to Katniss. I pull her up and whisper into her ear. "Katniss it'll be ok, I promise. I know you're upset and angry and you have every right to e, but this time you need to keep calm or you know what'll happen to or child. Remember?" I feel her nod, "yeah I remember."

KATNISS POV

"Ok, how about we go and see your mother?" He asks in a whisper. "Yep," I say and he pulls away. "We'll see you guys later." He says, before we can leave Coin speaks. "I expect to see you in training this afternoon." I turn around, "we aren't training." She sighs "and why not Mockingjay?" I walk over, "not everything in our lives must be explained to you, alright." I walk away with nothing more said. I slip my hand into Peeta's and we walk down the hall. "Are you ok?" He asks, "I'll be fine, just really tired and really sick." I say. "Did you take the pills from your mother?" I shake my head, "no they're in twelve I didn't grab them, I" before I can finish Gale approaches. "Katniss, Peeta I didn't know if you were here." He asks, pulling me into an extremely tight hug. "Gale, I can't breathe." I say and he let's go. "I take you did hear the tonnes of this morning when we walked into the dining room." Peeta says icily. I shoot him a glare, "no I didn't. I was in the weapons room and now I am off to a meeting. Bye." With that Gale walks off. "Peeta please don't be abrupt with him, he just sometimes cares to much." I say. "Sorry, but I am still not too fond of him," I shake my head. "Come on," I say and pull him in the direction of the compartments.

We walk up to room 305 and knock on the door. Not to my surprise Rye opens it. "Hi guys, come on in." I walk in and hug him. "Hey Rye, is she doing any better?" I ask, he nods. "She just keeps cleaning and remakes the bed. I walk over to her and she stops to look at me. "Hi mum." I say," hello Katniss." Suddenly a sickening smell goes through may nose and I run to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I feel someone pulling my hair back and rubbing my back at the same time. I finish, flush the toilet and turn around to face Peeta. "Sorry, something made me vomit." He gives me a thin smile, "must have been the coffee Rye bought in." I stand up, walk over to the sink and rinse out my mouth. We walk back into the bedroom and I manage to keep some of the vomit down. "So how far along are you Katniss?" My mother asks surprisingly. "About 2 months." I say. "Here are more pills Katniss," my mother hands me a little container. "Thanks." "Ah Katniss, that reminds me, I have an idea for a middle name." I turn around and face Rye, "great. What is it?" I ask and he blushes slightly. "I was thinking Billy, so that we have a way to remember him." I smile and Peeta comes over, "that's great Rye. Much better than Katniss's idea." Peeta says and I punch him in the arm. "Be quiet it wasn't that bad" I say. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, "if you're in there Mrs Mellark we need to talk." I hear Coin say. I turn to Peeta who looks worried, "they couldn't know could they?"

**Sorry it's taking so long, I am just having trouble battling school and typing two stories.**

**Sorry readers for muck up. **


	3. Chapter 3: Messages & Filming

CHAPTER 3

Katniss POV

I walk over to the door and open it. "Can I help you with something?" I ask, "yes you can. We need you along with Peeta and Mr Hawthorn to fill a propo." I sigh with relief. "Fine, look I have more important things to deal with. So I will talk to about this later along with Peeta and Gale." I turn around and shut the door behind me. "Does she know?" Peeta asks anxiously. "No she doesn't." He smiles and comes over. "So what did she want?" I look up, "she wants you, me and Gale to film something. I said we'd talk about it later. Ok?" "Ok." I walk over to my mum who is with Rye. "Katniss, I'm going to apply for a nurse job here so that we can check on the baby and no one will know." I smile, "That's great mum." She sits back in her corner chair and I return to the others. "It's becoming around lunch, they'll be serving food." Peeta tells me. "I'll come too, so will you Rye." My mother says and walks over.

We walk down the hall and into the dining room. Once everyone is seated with food and the chatter spreads. Suddenly everyone is told to shut up and the screen goes. I look up, Caesar Flickerman has appeared and we watch the interview.

_'Welcome, welcome. Hello everyone, I would like you all to meet our special guest, Miss Primrose Everdeen."_ The camera zooms out to show Prim in an elegant dress looking flawless. I feel Peeta go to grab my hand but I pull away, stand up and walk closer to the screen.

_'Now my dear Primrose is there anything you would like to say to the rebels in thirteen?" Caesar asks._

_"I want everyone who is watching to lay down their weapons now and stop the fighting please. Or all of you in thirteen will be dead by morning." _

The screen goes black and everyone starts to panic. I walk back to our table and stand on it. "Everyone quiet!" I yell and soon enough I get everyone's attention. "She's warning us, their sending bombs." I say. "How do you know that Miss Mockingjay?" Coin asks. "Because she is my sister and I know her better than anyone." I say. I sit back next to Peeta and watch Coin and Plutarch talk. "Alright, everyone start making you ways to the safety bunkers. The propos will wait till tomorrow." Coin announces. I grab Peeta's hand and look into his eyes. "We'll be ok Katniss, I promise, I promise." He tells me and softly kisses me before we make our way underground.

We make our way to our assigned compartments and thankfully we are all in a compartment together. We follow our instruments and finally are all together with nothing to do but wait. I sit curled in Peeta's arms on the bed. Rye is leaning against the base of the bed and my mother in a chair shaking with fear just as I am. "It'll be ok Katniss." He tells me. I keep both my hands over our baby and try to bury myself deeper into him making his arms tighter around me. Suddenly the room shakes but then stops. "The bombing has started." I hear Rye say, "we'd all be dead if it wasn't from Prim." I almost smile. "Don't worry Pip, we'll be ok." I say quietly find out about the baby. "Hey Katniss, why at dinner the other night did you almost spill your drink?" I look up. "Um, I was talking to Annie and she whispered to me about the baby, but she said that she'll keep it a secret." I say and suddenly the others come over. "How does she know?" Rye asks. "I dunno, she just said it to me and I jumped." I say. I sit up a bit and the room shakes again. "Give me a second." I run over to the bathroom and puke my last meal into the toilet. I flush it down the drain and rinse my mouth out. As walk back over the room shakes even more and I notice a tiny crack in the ceiling. I sit back in Peeta's arms with mum and Rye opposite us. "Hopefully it'll be over soon," Peeta says. "Hopefully." I say and close my eyes. Slowly while listening to the loud crashes of bombs I fall asleep.

PEETA POV

"I worry about her." I say. "Why's that Peeta?" Jessica asks. "I just am, with the rebellion and keeping that baby a secret. I mean Annie Cresta already knows. She's a nice girl but I don't know how she found out and I know it wasn't you too." They nod. "So are you hoping for a little girl or boy?" Jessica asks. "I don't mind, but I would love a little girl and I know Katniss does to too." I say and she stirs a little bit but slowly relaxes. "Well may I suggest we all get some sleep? If we live through this I want to be ready for what tomorrow brings." Rye says. "Peeta you and Katniss stay there, we'll take the bunks." Jessica says. "Are you sure, I can easily move both of us." I say but she shakes her head and lies on the bottom bunk with Rye above her. "Goodnight." She says. "Night," Rye and I say. I shift so that I am next to Katniss with my arms around her and the baby and I slowly fall asleep.

NEXT DAY

I wake up slowly and notice Katniss gone. I jump up instantly and rush out. I look down the corridor to see Katniss coming towards me. I grab her hand and pull her back inside. "Where were you? Anything could've happened." I begin to ramble on but she buts in. "I was talking to Annie, I wanted to know how she knew about the baby." I quiet down and listen to her. "She said that I am just showing signs but without thinking or doing them intentionally like my hand on my stomach all the time or the strange fact that my skin is slightly glowing which sounds really weird. Just stuff like that."

KATNISS POV

I finish my explanation and he softly smiles. "Ok just tell me next time ok." I nod, "ok. You do realise that when I become 3 months that the baby will start to show right." I say. "What? Um I didn't know." Peeta tells me, "oh. Look at some point we have to tell everyone you realise that." I say, "I know." He says. "What's going on?" I look behind Peeta to see Rye walking over, "nothing that we can't handle. Anyway I spoke to a guard and he told me that they're doing a ground sweep above and we should be able to go back up soon." I say. "Great." Rye says and walks away.

FEW HOURS LATER  
We are finally back in our compartments when an announcement goes over for Peeta, Gale and I. "Must be to do that filming thing." I say. We up to the meeting room and Gale is already there with Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch and some other people we don't know. "Ah Katniss, Peeta I would like you to meet Cressida and her film crew. They'll be helping us film the propos." Haymitch says, "that's great. Haymitch can I have a word with you please." I say and pull him out of the room. "I wanted to give you a heads up that you've got 2 weeks to film as many propos as you want." He looks shocked, "since when are you dictating?" "Since I found out I'm pregnant and I don't want Snow to know." "Surely you can give us a few more weeks your what 1 month." "2 months and ½. Which soon enough the baby will be showing and everyone will find out which I'm not looking forward to." I say. "Fine," He says and we walk back into the meeting room. I see Peeta and Gale standing together so I stand in between them to stop and conflict. "Her Catnip." Gale says. "Hi Gale," I give him a warm smile and I feel Peeta's hand slip into mine. "Hey," I say to him. "Hey Katniss, everything ok." He whispers. "Yes." I say. "Now you will be filming a broadcast which we are going to play in all districts and the Capitol which Beetee is working on hacking their system now. Now if you'll all follow me." Coin says. We follow her up some stairs and to my surprise she leads us outside. I am trying to breathe in all the air I can it's so stuffy down there. "Now you 3 need to change into these wars suits. There is a screen over there so you can change one at a time." Plutarch tells us.

We change and I grab my bow. "Now can we get you 3 to stand here, we have a screen that we will project lines on. Gale your lines are dark blue, Katniss green and Peeta orange." Cressida tells us. The camera starts rolling and we speak,

_"We are in District 13 alive after the bombing attack. We are the rebellion and we fight for others freedom and the families that have lost their children or loved ones in war, work or Hunger Games."_

_"We stand to fight with the Mockingjay and we will until this war has ended until we have won and destroyed the Capitol and it's cruelty."_

_"Don't fight against us, please join us. All we want is freedom, justice and no more games that have destroyed families._

_"I AM THE MOCKINGJAY!"_

The camera stops rolling and we change when I start to feel sick and I grasp a pole. "Hey you ok?" Peeta asks, "yeah. Just a little sick." I say. I see a few faces staring so I go and change avoiding the attention. I come out and I get a massive smell of coffee and it makes vomit spill out like crazy.

"What the hell, Katniss are you alright?" I hear Cressida asks. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I say. "Let's get her to the doctor." Cressida says. "What, no. I said I'll be fine." I start screaming and people start trying to drag me to the doctors, Peeta can't stop them on his own. I start to fight back, suddenly I feel a sharp needle in my arm and my world slowly slips away.

**Author Note: Please review and read my other stories. Sorry it's taking ages for chapters 2 stories to type plus school is really hard.**

**Keep reading, xx.**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth comes out

CHAPTER 4

Katniss POV

I wake up slowly to stare at a white roof. I turn my head and see Peeta's head laying asleep right by my arm. I pull the needle slowly out of my arm and let it hang by the bed. I start playing with Peeta's hair, twisting and twirling it between my fingers. He starts to stir and then sits up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks, "yeah I'm ok. May I ask how I ended up here?" "They knocked you out because you started going a bit hysterical." He says. "Ok. Did they do anything while I was out?" I ask. "Um the carried you down here then they took a blood test." "THEY DID WHAT? Peeta if they took a blood test and they look at the results they'll know I'm pregnant." He goes a shade whiter making his eyes look icy, "dammit." "Let's go before someone comes." I say.

We rush out of the hospital heading in the direction of the compartments when Boggs stops us. "Peeta, Katniss President Coin would like to see you urgently please." We follow him back to the meeting room and he leads us inside. We sit, suddenly Haymitch and Plutarch walk in. "Very interesting Katniss," Coin slams a folder down on the table. "Is there anything any of you want to tell me?" She asks. "No," "no." Everyone says no. "Ok, so I would just like to know Mrs Mellark why you status says your pregnant?"

GALE POV

"Ok, so I would just like to know Mrs Mellark why you status says your 2 months pregnant?" I hear Coin say.

KATNISS POV

I sigh and clasp Peeta's hand. "We were going to say something soon we just wanted to keep it a secret for a while with everything going on." I say and she turns to Plutarch and Haymitch "did you two know about this?" They both nod their heads. "Does anyone else know?" She almost starts to yell. "My mother, Peeta's brother, my sister and Annie Cresta." I say. "I am disappointed in you Mockingjay." I almost laugh, "really. That's funny because I thought that we were fighting so that people could live freely, to make our own choices. Not have others make them for us," I say. "My apologies Ms Mockingjay." Coin says. "President Coin if you don't mind because I don't know the plans, we would like to avoid being separated from each other as much as possible, especially when the baby is born." She smiles thinly, "as you wish Mr Mellark." "Now President Coin I would like to talk to you about the visit to eight, um Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss could you please excuse us?" Plutarch asks. "Sure," Haymitch says and we all leave. "Well I'm going to see if I can find a single beer anywhere, so you two have fun doing whatever it is you do now." Haymitch says and walks off. Peeta and I start in the direction of the dining room as it's almost time for dinner.

I go to speak when suddenly Gale comes flying across the room slamming Peeta into a wall. "What the hell Gale?" I yell but he has all his attention focused on Peeta, "what the hell Mellark! Do you think it's funny? We are running a fricken rebellion and you think it's ok to get her knocked up?" I walk over and stand between Peeta and Gale in the small space there is. "Gale, move away." I say and he does. "Jesus Gale! You had no right to do that." "Gale, please I was going to tell you. I promise." I say, "yeah well it's a little too late for that Katniss. I've been with Beetee half the time and he said Coin was planning to send you to different places and districts and yet now it seems that won't be possible because of this." He points at my stomach. Peeta pushes me behind him and speaks to Gale, "you can't blame our baby for this and don't call it that. You've got no right to make accusations. Now if you please, we are going to get some dinner. I suggest you do too." Peeta says. He grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the dining hall. "Peeta just stop for a second." I say and we slowly stop. I pull his face around so I can see his eyes. "Peeta please just be calm, please." I lay my hand on my on his cheek. "I'm sorry but when he blames our unborn child for something I will not tolerate it." "I know, I don't think what Gale said either was fair. But Peeta please don't let that get in the way of us being happy. Just imagine what life will be like with our baby girl in it, I mean yeah sure I never wanted kids or to get married but then I met you and all that changed." I say. "Ok Katniss." He softly kisses my head and we walk to the dining room.

I sit at a table with Rye, my mother and the Hawthorne's while Peeta gets us both dinner. "Oh Katniss, how are you?" Hazelle asks. "I'm great thank you and I have great news, I'm almost 3 months pregnant." She beams and Posy laughs with delight. "Oh Katniss that's great." She says. Rory and Vick join in the conversation as well when Peeta comes and sits with us setting some dinner down in front of me. "Thank you." I say and begin to eat. The general chatter spreads although Gale doesn't say much, suddenly Coin calls everyone to attention, "I would like to congratulate everyone on the successful evacuation the other night. Now there is a damaged wall near the medical wing and I will need help removing it. Some mean such as Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Boggs, Haymitch Abernathy have been put on duty automatically and other man who would like to volunteer is welcome. Now also we are sending Peeta Mellark and a few others to District 8. Katniss Mellark is unable to go due to certain circumstances." Coin says but then people start shouting. "TELL US" "WE SHOULD KNOW!" People begin screaming and Coin's gaze locks with mine. I silently nod, "Katniss and Peeta Mellark are expecting a child." Everyone goes quiet instantly. Suddenly Finnick stands up and starts clapping, soon enough everyone joins in. "Coin, I need to speak with you after this." Peeta yells above the noise, "as you wish Peeta."

**Author Note: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two birds with one stone

CHAPTER 5

Peeta POV

I walk into the corridor with Coin and start yelling at her. "Are you insane? I can't leave Katniss, not now!" She sighs, "I'm sorry. Both of you would've gone if the circumstances were different." I punch my hand into a wall, "isn't there anything you can do, send Gale instead of me even." She shakes her head, "because the Mockingjay can't go, you're the closing thing to her which will help move the people." "Her name is Katniss." "I'm sorry Peeta but you're going end of discussion." She walks past me and back into the room. I sigh and walk down the hall.

I continue to walk for metres when I just stop. I lean against the wall and think, 'what the hell am I doing?' I say. I turn around and people start yelling at me. "MOVE AWAY" "IT'S GOING TO FALL!" I look over and see all these bricks coming at me. I put my hands up and let the darkness consume me.

KATNISS POV

I look around and I can't see Peeta anywhere. I see Coin at the head table so I stand up and walk over letting the others bore their eyes in my back. I walk over to Coin and look her in the eyes, "excuse ma'am where's Peeta?" I ask. She looks up, "I don't know. I thought he returned." Suddenly to repair men burst in and rush over, "our apologies for interrupting but there has been an accident and someone was hurt." I step aside and let Coin talk to the mean, "who was hurt?" She asks, "not one on my team. Someone else who was heading to the compartment block. Blonde hair, strong arms, ah blue eyes I think." I almost drop, "where are they taking him?" I ask, "to the hospital." I turn and rush out of the room. I rush down the hallways and open the door when a nurse stops me. "I'm sorry miss but no one without medical training or a condition or injury can enter." "Out of my way." I push past and lay my hand over my baby bump. I open a curtain and there I see Peeta lying pale with two needles in one arm. I pull a chair out and sit next to him holding his spare hand. I hear voices in the back, "she pushed past," "let the girl stay, she is going through enough." I begin to cry silently. I feel a hand lay on my shoulder, I look up and see Haymitch standing there. I stand up and he puts his arms around me as I cry. "He'll be ok." "No, he won't. First Prim, now this. What's next, Snow finds out about the baby." I am crying harder now. "Katniss, you're able to stay with Peeta but they need you film a short interview tomorrow." I break away. "Ugh fine. But after that no more filming unless it's with Peeta or Gale, end of story." He nods, "ok. 10:30 tomorrow, meeting room." I push him away and sit back next to Peeta. I rest my head by his side on my arm and place my spare hand over my stomach to protect our child.

I wake early as no one is here. I notice on the table next to the bed a tray and a letter with my name on it. I stand up and lay my eyes on the food sitting there. I pick up the letter and read it,

_'Katniss,_

_I am so sorry about Peeta. I promise I'll be there soon I just have a few things to do. You're mother told me about how you don't eat when you're angry or someone you love is hurt and all you do is stay by their side. Please eat and drink, I'll be there soon._

_Love Rye.'_

I almost smile, Rye is like Peeta always thinking of others before themselves. I set the card down and pick up the cup of water and forced it down my throat. I sit back next to Peeta, I hear the door open and I turn around and see Rye coming towards me. "Hi," I say softly and he pulls up a chair next to me. "Hey, how are you?" He asks. I let go of Peeta's hand and lean back in the chair resting my hands on my baby bump. "I'm awful, thank you for the food but I am not that hungry." He nods. "That's ok. So what are you going to do now?" I sigh, "well I have to do one more propo than I am going to stay here until Peeta gets better that's the deal I've made with them. Speaking of which I have to go. I need to be in the meeting room in five minutes." I stand up and turn to speak to Rye but he stops me, "I'll stay with him Katniss, and don't worry." "Thanks." I say and leave the room.

I walk into the meeting room and all eyes turn on me, "we were about to send out a search party." Coin tells me. I scowl at her, "you knew where I was. No can we get this over with?" I ask. We are lead above ground once again and all the film equipment is set up. I am placed in front of the camera. "Now Katniss, I want you to tell the Capitol about how we are all alive." I nod and take a deep breathe. I look over and surprisingly Finnick is up here giving me a thumbs up. I look back at the camera. It starts rolling and I don't say anything, I can't get my mouth to work, sweat begins to build up in my closed hands. Cressida stops the camera and walks over to me. "Hey, you ok?" She pulls out a tissue and blots my face. "Yeah just tired I guess." I say breathlessly. "Ok well about we just do the old Q &amp; A thing, ok?" I nod. Cressida stands next to the camera and it starts rolling. "So Katniss, how do you feel? Thirteen has been bombed by the Capitol, but thanks to your sister we are all safe." I take a deep breath, "well thirteen's alive an…" I begin to choke on my own words. The camera stops rolling and Cressida speaks, "it's just one line and then you're done." I nod and take a deep breath. I face the camera and it starts rolling again. "So Katniss, how do you feel? Thirteen has been bombed by the Capitol, but thanks to your sister we are all safe." Cressida says, "well thirte..." I choke on my words even more and I start crying. Millions of arms come to embrace me but all I want is Haymitch's arms. I must said his name in some form because suddenly he is there comforting me. "It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok." I shake in his arms. "No it isn't. Prim isn't here and Peeta is hurt. I can't do this anymore." I whisper and start to cry more. "Katniss please calm down." "I can't the tears just keep coming." "Come on." He sighs. I see Finnick sitting in a chair and he gives me a reassuring smile. Suddenly a nurse bursts through the door, everyone just stops and stares at the woman staring at me. "What is it?" I ask yet she seems lost for words. A look of hurt crosses her face and I gasp. "What happened to him?" I say butt she doesn't speak. My hands curl into fists and I ask her again. "What happened to him?" She gulps, she goes to speak but then closes her mouth. My teeth clench together and I begin to walk over and Haymitch stops me. I turn around. "Let me go Haymitch." He shakes his head. "Go sit with Finnick and I'll talk to the nurse so that you don't go fricken hysterical on her ok." I nod and he lets go. I walk over to Finnick and sit next to him. "Hey Katniss," "Hey Finnick." I rest my hands over my baby and watch Haymitch. "So what do you think they're talking about?" "I dunno, but by the look on Haymitch's face I don't like it." I say. I see Haymitch go white and he runs his hand across his chin. The nurse disappears and Haymitch comes over, I stand up keeping my hands where they are. "Well what did she say?" He gulps. "Don't tell me you've gone silent too Haymitch." He shakes his head. "I just don't know how to tell you. Peeta is, um." He doesn't finish. "Peeta's what?" I say impatiently. "Peeta's sick Katniss." I sit back down and look at Haymitch. "He, he can't be." I begin to shake. "Where is he?" "Still in the hospital." I stand up. "Where are you going to Katniss?" "To the hospital." "No Katniss don't. There are nurses around him every second." I go to walk past him and he grabs my hand. "Let me go Haymitch." You know I can't do that Katniss." "I said let me go." He still doesn't. I bring my hand up and slap him hard in the face. He lets go but Plutarch catches me and jabs something sharp in my arm. I feel my knees give way and I slowly sink to the ground. I can feel my mouth moving but no words coming. My vision slowly fades away.

PEETA POV

4 ½ hours later.

I wake up slowly and find myself in the hospital bed. I sit up slowly and a sharp pain goes through my wrist. "Hss," I say. I take the needle out of my arm and look around. To my left there is nobody but to my right I sit in shock. "Katniss," I say in a faint mumble. I get up and rush over next to her. I push a stray hair from her face. I grab her curled up hand and slowly uncurl it. "What have they done to you?" I ask. I hear the door open and I look up to see a nurse coming over and she stops short. "Mr Mellark, what are you doing up?" She sets the tray on a trolley. "I woke up and saw Katniss here and came over. By the way I have this sharp pain in my right wrist." She nods, "you've sprained your wrist from the wall that fell. I said why are you up because our test results said you were sick." I shake my head. "I feel fine, can you please tell me why Katniss is here?" She nods. "When your results showed up that you were sick, I rushed up to tell Katniss but I couldn't. So I told Haymitch who told he and this happened but it's a good thing because she was really dehydrated and under a lot of stress. I don't know any other way to tell you this but she almost lost the baby. Now if you don't mind can I take a blood sample to make sure you aren't sick? "Yep sure" I take in a sharp breath as she sticks the needle in my arm. "Thanks, do you know when she'll wake up?" I ask. "Well she should be awake within an hour." And she pulls out the needle "Thank you," I say and the nurse leaves as Haymitch walks in. "Emergency meeting." I sigh.

We walk into the meeting room and everyone quiets down. "Now, I have decided if it'll help Ms Everdeen that we need to send a rescue team to save her sister. The mission will take about 5 men, so do I have any volunteers?" Coin says. I stand up first. "I volunteer!" I yell from the back of the room. "Are you crazy? Katniss needs you here." I shake my head, "but she needs Prim saved." "I volunteer." Someone yells I turn around and see Gale standing. He turns and we lock eyes with each other and exchange a small nod. "I volunteer!" I look past Gale and see Rye standing. "Perfect, are there anymore volunteers?" Coin says but no one stands. "Fine well I will pick two more men. You leave in an hour." "WHAT!" Gale yells but I have already left to start packing and training.

KATNISS POV  
1 hour later.

I wake up slowly and she Haymitch next to me asleep. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him awake. "Haymitch, Haymitch." I say and he wakes. "Hey you feeling better?" I nod, "a little bit." "That's great you'll be back on your feet soon." It comes to me that he is trying a little too hard to cheer me up. "Haymitch, where's Peeta?" Suddenly the act drops. "I tried to stop him Katniss but he went anyway along with Gale, Rye and two other men." "Go where Haymitch?" "To the Capitol to save Prim."

**Author Note: My deepest apology for the wait I am just really busy. If you like please read my other stories. Xx**'


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

CHAPTER 6

Katniss POV

"WHAT!" "Katniss, please I tried. Look Finnick, Annie, Johanna and your mum are still here. Your mother wants you to stay with her until and if Peeta gets back." I jump out of bed and out of the hospital. I rush down the hall and into the meeting room. "How the hell could you let him do this?" I yell at Coin. "How could I let who do what?" "How could let Peeta, not to mention Gale and Rye. You say that you're going to send him to 8 and before that can even happen you send him off to the fucking Capitol." I yell. "Katniss, can you please calm down?" Plutarch asks. "Why should I, I didn't hear you trying to stop them." I say. "Katniss, your child." I stop short and look down at the baby bump and sigh. "When did they leave?" "About two hours ago?" Coin says. "When will they be back?" "If all goes well, they should be back by late tomorrow. Maybe even the day after." Plutarch says and I sit and cry. The chair pulls out next to me and Haymitch sits into it. "Katniss can I suggest you go and find Annie, I think you could use a girl talk." I nod and get up. Before I leave I lock eyes with Coin. "If for any fricken reason Peeta doesn't come back. I'll kill you." I walk about and leave the voices of 3 people behind me. I walk down the hall and open the elevator. I press the floor button and the door shuts. I wait until the door opens and I walk down the hall and knock on the door. "Katniss!" Annie pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey Annie. Can I come in?" I ask. "Sure," she moves away and lets me in. "Hey Katniss," "hey Finnick." He gives me a hug. "How are you feeling?" Annie asks and we all sit. "Tired, a little dizzy and really pissed." I say. Finnick puts his arm around Annie's shoulder. "Katniss, I'm sorry about Peeta, Gale and Rye." Finnick says. "It's ok. So what new with you guys?" I ask and Annie burst into a gorgeous smile. "We're engaged and having our wedding in 3 months." "Really oh congratulations." I say. "Thank you Katniss." "Hello, mind if I but in." I turn and see Johanna walk in. "Hey Johanna," "hey brainless." I don't know why she calls me that but it seems to be a bit of a joke. She sits on the bed next to my chair. "So apart from the obvious and you two getting married what's new?" "Well, I'm over 3 months and terrified." I say. "I'm sure that you and Peeta will be great parents." Johanna says. "Johanna!" Annie hisses. "What, oh." As if she just realised what she was saying. "It's ok." I say. "How about we talk plans for your wedding," I say.

MS EVERDEEN POV  
Few Hours Later.

I walk down the hall and bang on Haymitch's door, he opens it and stares. "What is it?" "Where's my daughter?" "Which one?" "Don't play dumb you know which one, where is she?" "With Annie, Finnick and maybe Johanna." "Thanks." I say and he shuts the door. I walk to the elevator and press the button.

I walk the hall until I find Annie's door. I knock on it quietly but loud enough so I know the can hear it. It opens and Annie stands at the door, "Ms Everdeen, what can I do for you?" "Um is Katniss here?" "She is. She's fallen asleep actually." "Oh, um." "Don't worry Ms Everdeen, we'll look after her, I promise." "Thank you Annie."

PEETA POV

I sit next to Rye in the hovercraft, we'll be in the Capitol within an hour. I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture of Katniss. I look at it and let a tear fall from my eye. "You'll see her again, we all will." Rye says. I put the picture back and look at my brother. "Thanks." I look at Gale but he's just staring into mid space.

KATNISS POV  
I woke a little while ago and I sit in the dining room with mum, the Hawthorns, Annie, Finnick and Johanna. I haven't eaten much even though my mother is encouraging me to. "Katniss, when is Gale coming back." I look down at Posy, "soon sweetie." "When are you having your baby because I really want to meet her." "The baby will be here in a few months Posy."

The rest of breakfast went by in a blur. I stopped taking the tablets from my mother because I am not throwing up as much anymore. I walk into the room I share with my mother and put on a light top and grey pants. I don't have to where the grey jumpsuits anymore because of this baby. My mother walks in as I finish braiding my hair. "Hey Katniss." She says. "Hey mum." Hi give her a light hug as it is getting a bit warm down here.

Most of day has gone by in a blur. I have been spending tons of time with Annie and Finnick, Johanna keeps training. Plutarch had a few books delivered for me about pregnancy but I haven't bothered to read them yet besides I also have my mother to help me.

FEW HOURS LATER

I have been sitting in the room that Peeta and I normally share reading all about different things to expect over the next few months, contractions, labour and just the rest. But yet I still worry today or tomorrow or even already I could lose all four of them and left to raise this child alone if that happens I don't even know if I could love her especially if she grew up to be like Peeta with his artistic and baking skills. Suddenly Finnick bursts in. "KATNISS! They're back. They're in the hospital." I jump up and kiss him on the cheek, "thank you." I call from down the hall. I rush down and burst into the hospital. I walk over to Gale and Rye who are next to each other but a nurse pulls the curtain forward before I can do anything. "Katniss!" I walk past them and cry. I rush over fall into Peeta's embrace. "Oh my god." I mumble. I look at him and kiss him like I have never kissed him before. I keep my lips there until I can't breathe. I lay my head on his chest. "I was so afraid, so afraid I would lose you." "Katniss, I only went because I knew you needed Prim." "Please don't ever leave to the Capitol again unless we go together." "I promise." He says. I sit up and look at him. "Where's Prim?" I ask. "She's sleeping, the doctors don't want her disturbed just yet." "Ok."

I sit with him for hours not wanting to leave, talking to him about Finnick and Annie's wedding when a nurse comes over. "I am afraid visiting hours are up Katniss." "No please let me stay, please. I'm not leaving him again." "Please let her stay, we won't be a bother." Peeta says. She sighs, "I'll see what I can do." The nurse walks off and I look back at Peeta. "So how did the rescue go?" I ask nervously. "Well good for the most part. We were almost spotted so we had to land then take off again just in case. Um getting in and finding Prim was easy she seemed relieved to see me, Gale and Rye. But getting out was hard, Prim was really weak and tired so it took us a bit longer to get out. We had to battle a few Peacekeepers but otherwise it all went smoothly." I nod. "Well at least you're here now." I put my head back on his chest. "Katniss, come here." I look up and Peeta pulls back the covers and pats the spot next to him. I climb in with him and he puts his arm around me. "So how are you and baby going?" "Um, pretty good. I am having my first ultrasound tomorrow. I was meant to have it ages ago. So I was going to do it the other day but you left and I wanted you to be there so I waited for you to come back. But other than that all is good." "That's good." My eyes start to go heavy and slowly the close fully.

PEETA POV

I look down at Katniss and she is sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the nurse walks in and is about to speak when I tell her to be quiet. "She's asleep." I whisper and the nurse nods. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you and you may be ready to leave." She walks away and I close my eyes.

GALE POV

8:30pm

I look in the darkness and get up. "Is anyone awake?" I whisper but I get no answer. I get up off my bed which really hurts my shoulder. I have been in the hospital for hours and it's kind of annoying. I walk past Rye and a few other people when I stop in front of Peeta's bed. I get a ting of jealousy in my chest seeing him lay there with Katniss. I walk over next to Katniss and just look at her. Tired under the eyes, baby forming, smooth hunter's hands and just everything I use to see every day before the games. I plant a light kiss between her eyes and she starts to stir. I walk back to bed wishing that had of been me.

KATNISS POV

I walk and look at where I am. In the hospital and memories come flooding back. I look around and see nurses tending to patients. "Hey Katniss," I look at Peeta as he sits up. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Yeah, ok." He answers and a nurse walks over. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Mellark. How are you feeling Peeta?" "Better, thanks." He answers. "Ok well, take these once a day for the next 2 weeks and you'll be good as new. Otherwise you're free to leave. And Katniss you'll be able to see your sister in 10 minutes." The nurse says and walks off. I smile brightly at Peeta and hug him. "Thank you for bringing her home." I whisper. "That's ok."

We get up and get Peeta in better clothes from our room than come back to the hospital and go to the end room. Peeta knocks and it opens. "Are Mrs Mellark, perfect timing. She is about to wake up." We walk in and I stand in front of Prim's bed. Her eyes open and look at me. She starts to get up and I move closer. "Prim," I say in a whisper. Her arms extend out to me but before I can put mine around her, hers lock around me throat.

**Author Note: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I am begging you, unless you are reading the prequel then this one I will forgive you.**

**Xx MyLove4HimIsReal.**


	7. Chapter 7: What the doctor told me

CHAPTER 7

Katniss POV

Her grip is so tight I barely breathe. "KATNISS!" I hear Peeta gasp and he rushes over. My hands are on Prim's trying to pull them off my throat while doctors are pulling her away while she yells at me. "YOU KILLED THEM, YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME, YOU KILLED DAD, AND YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THIS WAR!" She finally let's go and the doctors are trying to keep her on the bed as she struggles. I collapse into Peeta's arms gasping for air. He leads me over out of the room and to one of the hospital beds. I sit there just gasping for air.

PEETA POV

She looks like she has gone into shock. Just sitting there shaking and gasping for air. A doctor walks over to me with a little cup. "Here this should help her," he hands me the cup and he walks away. I go over to Katniss and bend down in front of her. "Here, this is from the doctor." I hand her the cup and she drinks it all. "Oh my god!" She gasps. "What's wrong?" I ask with concern, "the baby just moved. There she goes again." She grabs my hand and places it on the baby bump. I feel something kick my hand and go away again and I laugh a little. "That's amazing." I look up at her and she smiles a little. My hand comes up behind her neck and softly place my lips on hers improving the moment.

KATNNIS POV

Peeta's lips are soft with a slight taste of sugar. I bring my hand around behind his neck and deepen the kiss. "Ah hem," we break apart and look at the doctor. "Sorry. Um Mr Mellark, you have to go. Due to what just happened we have to keep Katniss here and make sure that she and the baby are ok, you aren't permitted to stay." He says and Peeta says. "You can't make me leave and if you do I will go, find Katniss's mother and tell her what happened and believe me you won't like her when she's angry." I smile a little bit at Peeta's back talk. The doctor sets his jaw and speaks, "I'll to getting you two some food then." He walks off and Peeta comes to sit next to me. "Nice job, I," I stop talking and put a hand to my throat. "You ok?" He asks and I nod, "yeah. It just hurts." I say and rub my throat.

The doctor came back a little while later with some food for both of us. "Thanks," Peeta says and the doctor walks off. We eat, I don't talk much. Peeta got to feel the baby kick again as I always feel it without my hands. I keep staring into mid space and Peeta brings me back to reality. "She'll be ok, the doctors will figure out what is wrong." I nod.

I lay in the hospital bed with Peeta and the curtains either side of us for privacy. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder while he lies on his back with his arm around me as I lay 1 hand on him and the other on the baby. Before I go to sleep I go through the basics in my head about me.

My name is Katniss Mellark not Everdeen anymore

I am seventeen years old.

I am the mockingjay

I am married to Peeta Mellark

We are going to have a beautiful baby.

Billy died in the Hunger Games to save my sister, RIP

Rye, my mother, Peeta and I and others escaped to 13 from the Capitol

They took Prim.

We rescued her.

They came back safely.

Prim choked me and I couldn't breathe.

I am scared.

With that I fall into a deep sleep in Peeta's arms.

MS EVERDEEN POV

I sit in the armchair reading while Rye is training when there is a knock on the door. I get up and open it. "Dr Aurelius, what can I do for you?" "My apologies for my timing but I have news that you need to know and you seem that you would be best explaining it to your daughter but I will tell Peeta as well." I invite him in and he begins to talk.

KATNISS POV

I walk around in the woods with my hands over my unborn baby looking for Peeta. "PEETA!" I call out in a soft tone. "KATNISS HELP ME!" "PRIM!" I yell and run towards her voice. "KATNISS!" I stop short and see Prim with a knife to her throat in the arms of Snow while Peeta sits tied up guarded by Peacekeepers. "Ms Everdeen, you have a choice, die to save your husband and sister. Or let yourself and child live and they die." I go to speak but I can't get my voice out. "Well if that's your answer." He draws the knife across Prim's throat and she crumples to the ground. I wake back into reality and I sit up screaming. "Katniss!" I feel Peeta's arms come around me and I begin to cry as he whispers in my ear. I hear someone burst into the room, "what happened?" An unfamiliar voice asks. "Don't worry she'll be ok." The footsteps go away and I look up. "What's wrong?" I look into his shaking eyes. I open my mouth to speak but I can't get words out. My hand goes to my throat I try again but no words come out. "Nightmare?" He asks and I nod. "Let's try and get some more sleep." We lay back down and I close my eyes.

PEETA POV  
I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I look over and it isn't Katniss. I look to my other side and see Dr Aurelius at my side. "Hi, um don't you think it's a little early?" I ask, "sorry. I need to speak with you Peeta, it is urgent and I need to tell you without Katniss hearing. I have already told her mother." I nod, I slowly move my arm and make sure I don't wake Katniss. I stand up and bring the covers to her shoulders.  
We walk into Prim's room and stand in front of her. "Why are we in here?" I ask, "because what I have to say has to do with you Miss Everdeen here. She has been tampered with." "What do you mean tampered with?" I can hear the concern rising in my voice. "You know about trackerjackers right?" I nod, "well what the Capitol does is that they take the venom from them add a few things which means anyone who has had it is Hijacked and when they insert it into people and it messes with their minds while they are shown remixed tapes to make them hate people." He says, "so?" "So what I am saying is Peeta that Prim is Hijacked?" I take a step back. "You realise this will crush Katniss that her own sister hates her." "Yes I know and we are working on a way to help her but it'll take time." I nod. "thank you Doc. Do you mind if I spend some time with Prim if I wake her. I am much stronger than her so don't worry." He smiles, "it's not you I'm worried about her, it's the Everdeen girls including Katniss that I'm worried about." He walks out and I walk over to Prim. I sit next to her hand and gently shake her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes open and are full of worry. She sits up bolt right and looks around, "Prim it's ok. It's me Peeta, just plain old Peeta." She looks and me and flings her arms around me almost pulling out the drip in her veins. "I missed you Peeta." She says, "I missed you too Prim. So how do you feel?" "Yeah ok, I am really tired." "Prim, without getting angry can I ask why did you choke Katniss?" 'Are you serious. I don't know why you married her, she's a mutt, a killer. She killed our father and our home not to mention almost got you killed and myself. She had your brother into the games." I sigh. "Ok. Prim you're hijacked Katniss, didn't destroy your home the Capitol did." "BULLSHIT. You are just like her get out." I never expected those words from her mouth. I stood up and walked out back to Katniss, what am I going to say she will break into pieces.

**MY APOLOGIES FOR BEING LATE TO DELIEVER THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY ABOUT THE MUCK UP WITH C2. WRONG FILE BUT IT HAS BEEN FIXED. XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8: She has every right to know

CHAPTER 8

Katniss POV

I see Peeta coming towards me. I sit a bit straighter and reach out for him. He grasps my hand and pulls me close to him. "Hey, you ok?" I ask, "sure. How about we have a look at that ultrasound, you are almost four months. I think we will need to get up some new clothes." He says yet I feel as though he is hiding something. "Ok, let's find a nurse." We walk around the hospital until we find a free nurse.

I lay on the hospital bed and the woman puts some gel on my stomach then a little remote over it, "that will allow us to see your baby." The woman says, Peeta sits next to me shaking, he isn't normally like this I expected him to be bursting with excitement. He seems happy but not what I expected. I look at the screen and I can see a little ball, "you see that, that is your baby." The nurse says, "that's our daughter." I say and look into Peeta's eyes. "Uh ha, she's beautiful." He says flatly. "Well come back next month, ok?" The nurse asks, "ok." I wipe that gel off my stomach with a tissue and sit up as the nurse leaves the room. "What's going on? Please don't lie, after you came back from seeing Prim you haven't been the same." He grabs my hands tightly and I see a tear fall from his eye. "Katniss, before I say anything you need to understand this isn't Prim's fault." He says, "it's ok Peeta, just tell me." He sighs, "the doctors ran some tests and found why Prim chocked you. In the Capitol they got some tracker jacker venom mixed it with some other stuff and put it into Prim while showed her tapes of things that never happened, those tapes where of you and now she hates you. I'm so sorry." Her hands slip from mine and she is up before I can say anything else. "Katniss, wait." I call after her, I rush out of the hospital but she is nowhere in sight.

KATNISS POV

I open the door and rush outside, I can't breathe. I run further into the bush and down to the river where I collapse onto tree. She hates me, she hates me. Tears pour down my face and I lay on the ground curled next to the river. I lay my hands on my baby bump and shake like made, it's pretty cool out here so I curl closer into a ball. If she doesn't get better I don't know how I'll live with myself. It's my fault that she was in the Capitol, in a way and yet I don't know why I am thinking this, if it was Peeta hijacked I probably would be dead. I close my eyes and hold my stomach in my hands praying that she is safe.

PEETA POV

I run down the hall and bang on the Hawthorne's door. "Hello Peeta, is everything ok?" Hazelle asks, "no. Have you seen Katniss?" She shakes her head, "sorry dear. I haven't seen Katniss at all." I sigh, "what's going on?" Gale appears behind his mother, "Katniss is gone." I sigh, "what?" He pushes past his mother and stands in front of me. "Where is she?" "I don't know that's why I am here."

We talk a little longer and decide to spilt up, I told Rye and he is also helping to look for Katniss, where could she be. I will look all night if I have to.

I wake and find myself in the dining room. I didn't find her at all and I must have fallen asleep when I sat down. I bang my fist on the table and thankfully there is no one in here. I get up and bring my arms above my head and I feel my back crack. I don't find her soon I don't know what will happen. I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me I turn around and see Gale. "I know where Katniss is," I stare at him. "Where is she?" "Where does she go when in shock or trouble or absolutely terrified?" I sigh it's so obvious, "the woods." He nods, "look Peeta, let me go and get while you tell Rye, Ms Everdeen and everyone else who thinks she is missing that she's ok." I nod and we go our separate ways.

KATNISS POV

I shrug the leaves off me and kneel by the river. I scoop some water into my hands and pour it into my mouth. It's fresh and cold, I can feel it run down my throat, and my stomach gurgles. I look down and my baby and put my hands on her. I can feel her kicking inside me, thankfully she lulled me to sleep by softly kicking. I start to cry when I hear twigs starting to break. I am on my feet in an instant. I am a little slower than before with this growing womb of mine. I start to run away. I run until I see a bolder and I hide behind it. The footsteps get closer but then disappear. I push myself up and look past the bolder but I see nothing. Suddenly I feel rough, big hands on my hands and I try to pull away. "LET ME GO!" I yell. I person turns me around and buries my head into his chest. I begin to cry and I try to push away but the man pulls me in tighter. "It's ok Catnip, its ok." Gale. I cry and put my arms around him. "Come on let's go. Peeta's worried about you." I nod and let him lead me back.

PEETA POV

I sit in my room staring at the wall when the door slides open. "Is she ok?" I ask with concern as Gale walks in with Katniss in his arms. "She was really tired and beat, I think this pregnancy is taking a toll on her." He puts her in my arms and she stirs but stays asleep. "Gale I have a massive favour to ask," "yes." "Can you go and talk to Prim and convince her Katniss isn't a mutt. You know how Prim chocked her, well I don't want it to happen again especially over the next 4-5 months." He nods and leaves. I set Katniss on the bed in my arms, if Prim doesn't get better I don't know if Katniss will.

**_Sorry it's taking so long I am really busy. Can't wait till Christmas where I will get a chance to right a lot faster. ENJOY_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Message and a Wedding

CHAPTER 9

Katniss POV

I hold my baby girl in my arms. "She's beautiful." I hear Peeta whisper into my ear. I pass my daughter to I thought was Peeta but Prim. I jump but she just smiles to playfully. "It's ok Katniss, I won't hurt you." She's being too playful. "Prim give me back my daughter please." I ask and hold my arms out. She fiddles with something behind her back while holding my daughter in the other. "Oh Katniss, I said I wouldn't hurt you, I never said anything about your little girl here." She draws a ting dagger from behind her back and slowly starts to push it into her. I start to scream and scream when I feel hands on me but no one is here. "Katniss, Katniss wake up." I close my eyes tight and open them again, when I do I am looking into Peeta's crystal blue eyes. I bring my knees to my chest and start to cry. Peeta's arms coming around me and his lips land on my head. "She isn't going to get is she?" I say between sobs. "The doctors are doing everything they can, we just have to be patient." I fall into his arms (figure of speech.) I close my eyes and inhale his scent. 'What time is it?" I mumble, "9:00 am." He whispers. I slowly get up off the bed and switch my clothes, they are getting a little tight with this growing baby. "Katniss what are you doing?" "Going to try and reason with Snow." I say. "Well I'm coming with you." I nod.

We walk into the communication room and get Beetee to help us set everything up. I walk over to Beetee and whisper to him, "is it possible for Snow to see me only chest and above. If he doesn't know about the baby I want to keep it that way." "I see what I can do." He says and I walk back to Peeta. "Hey, if Snow answers I'll stay in the shadows for a bit, ok?" He tells me and I nod. "Beetee is making the camera from chest upwards so that Snow can't see the baby if he doesn't know." "Ready Katniss?" Beetee calls. "Yes." I call and give Peeta a quick kiss. I walk over if front of the microphone and speak into it. "President Snow are you there? President Snow it's Katniss." I say into the mic but the screen is still filled with static. I try once more. "President Snow are you there, if you are come out don't be a coward, it's Katniss." Suddenly I hear a voice and the screen comes into focus. "Ms Everdeen, what an honour. I take it you aren't calling to thank me for not killing anyone who went to rescue your precious sister." He laughs. "No. How do we fix Prim?" I ask. "My dear do you honestly think I would tell you that, that would defeat the purpose of what happened here, although she did fight very hard indeed." "Snow, your fight is with me not with her, now tell me how do we help her." "Ms Everdeen, I don't know if there is a remedy for it." "Bullshit, you know there is." I hear Peeta say behind me, I feel his arm around my shoulders as he is now in Snow's view. "Ah Peeta my boy. How are you? Good? Yes well nice to see you two are together just like old times." I hear Peeta snigger. "This is ridiculous, you harmed an innocent little girl, yet you say the Capitol protects us, looks like that really worked out for you." I stay silent. "So Ms Everdeen how is this family of yours?" I take in a sharp breath but don't show any emotion. "My mother is fine, Rye is fine Peeta and I are fine, the only person who is damaged in our family is Prim but it is because of you." I say. He smiles and I feel Peeta tense. "And what of your precious unborn child?" He asks. "What child?" Peeta asks plainly. "Don't play dumb with me Peeta, young Primrose told me everything that she could remember clearly after she was hijacked so I think calling your sister a liar would be wrong when we both know she doesn't lie, let alone keep secrets like her sister her." Snow's words are breaking me I don't know how much longer I can do this. "The child is safe from you and when born we will make sure she is even further." Peeta says. "I admire your strength Peeta, I cannot lie about that but no one is safe from me." I slip an arm around Peeta's waist. "If my sister never gets better I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I won't kill your family especially your precious granddaughter. I know she looked up to me, wearing her hair in a braid like mine all the time, then your enforced the law. Anything or anyone who had or that had anything to do with me would be punished with death, you have probably scared your own family." I say. "Ms Everdeen what I do is for the good of the Capitol. I told you how fragile peace was and you didn't listen." "That's enough Snow." Peeta says coldly. "What's going on?" Haymitch calls from the back of the room. When did he come in? I can here is coming closer until he stops beside Peeta and I. "Are Mr Abernathy, what a pleasure to see you again." Snow greets him, "asshole." Haymitch says. "Well I best be off, things to do and a country to get back into line. May the odds be ever in your favour." The screen goes static and I cry into Peeta's chest. "Why did you call him and what does he now and did already know, what do you know?" Haymitch asks. I break away from Peeta and walk to the little grate in the ground and vomit into it.

PEETA POV  
I walk over to Katniss and rub her back while taking to Haymitch. "He knows about the baby. Prim told him after they hijacked her." "I see. Well I'll leave you with this." Haymitch says and walks out as does Beetee (in his wheelchair.) She stands back up and I hold her. "What are we going to do?" She sobs. "We'll figure something out I promise but for now we just have to stay calm, ok." I feel her nod against my chest. "Hey, there is still something we get to look forward to." I say and she looks up. "What?" "Finnick and Annie's wedding of course."

KATNISS POV

6 MONTHS PREGNANT

FINNICK AND ANNIE'S WEDDING DAY

I get up and rush to Annie's compartment. Finnick and I are swapping rooms this morning. He's going to get ready with Peeta while I get ready with Annie and Johanna. I walk down hall, into the elevator and arrive at Annie's room just as Finnick is leaving. "Morning Katniss," "hi Finnick." I say and give him a light hug. "Peeta wasn't awake when I left so if you have to wake him." He nods. "Annie and Johanna are already up and waiting for you." I nod and walk in. "Oh Katniss, I'm so excited. Thank you for the dress it's beautiful." I nod and give Annie a hug. A few weeks before, we went back to my victor's house in 12 and got some dresses for us and some of Peeta's tuxes for the boys. Annie picked out a nice green dress, Johanna picked out a blue dress that she said when she saw me wear it she wanted to jump through the screen and rip it off my back. As for me I picked a nice cream dress that still actually fits with this growing baby.

We do our hair and put on some basic make up that was actually allowed and put on our dresses. Johanna and I fuss over Annie but she tells us to stop by that time we are all ready and time to go. "You look beautiful Annie," I say and she smiles. "Thank you Katniss, when I saw you on your wedding day I prayed that I looked that beautiful on mine." I can see her holding back tears. "Annie you are more beautiful than I could ever be." I say. "Without trying to interrupt the nice moment, Annie you have a wedding to attend and I don't think the groom will like it if you're late." Johanna says and we rush out the door.

PEETA POV

I stand next to Finnick waiting for the girls when soft music starts and everyone who wanted to attend the ceremony was quiet. I see Johanna come towards us then Katniss does. They both come and stand on the side Annie would stand on. Suddenly everyone gasps especially Finnick as we see Annie coming towards us. She looks great, I look at Finnick and he looks like he could bounce off walls. Annie reaches the end and slides her hand into Finnick's.

Words are said and vows are made, they both say 'I Do.' And Coin comes to the end of her speech. "I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Finnick dips Annie and kisses her deeply. I look up and lock eyes with Katniss, she seems happy. She hasn't seemed this happy since I came back to the Capitol.

We move on to a small reception, Katniss talks to Rye when a spot a small all too familiar blonde head in the crowd. I slowly make my way over trying not to attract Katniss's attention. I walk closer and closer until I stop in front of her. "Prim, what are you doing here?" "I was let out of the hospital and Finnick said I was welcome to come." She says. I nod, "I see." I walk away and go to find Finnick.

I walk over to Finnick who is chatting with Ms Everdeen and I tap him on the shoulder. "Sorry, but we have a slight problem." They stop talking and look at me. "Did you invite Prim to the wedding?" I ask. "Yes, I did, why?" Finnick asks casually. "Well did you know that Prim choked Katniss a few months ago? I know you did Ms Everdeen." She nods but Finnick doesn't. "I'm sorry I didn't know. But I didn't think she would actually turn up, I more so said it so she didn't feel left out." I nod. "It's fine, just whatever you do don't let them near each other. Please tell the others but don't let Katniss find out," they nod and we go our separate ways.

KATNISS POV

I stand taking to Rye. "I can't believe your six months pregnant already." He says. "I know, I can't believe it either. Soon enough Peeta and I will have a little baby to look after." I say patting my baby bump I feel her kicking (I am so sure it's a girl.) I grab Rye's hand and place it on my large belly. "Wow, hopefully one day I'll have a wife and baby." He says. "One day you will, I promise." I say. I look over and Peeta is coming towards me. "Hey Katniss, hey Rye." He says and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I slowly break away and I can see the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing," He says. "Katniss?" I look over and see my sister standing in front of me.

**Author Note: Hope you like it. Trying to make it longer for you guys like the prequel but some are shorter than others. And it's my birthday on Tuesday, YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: 2 kisses meant trouble

CHAPTER 10

Katniss POV

I grip Peeta instantly, "Prim what are you doing here?" I ask sharply. "Finnick invited me." She says. I nod and look to Peeta, "it's ok." He whispers. I slowly let go of him and take a step closer to Prim. "The doctors are saying that I'm slowly getting better, I am sorry Katniss. Please forgive me." I bend down pull her into a light hug. "Of course can forgive you Prim, it's just going to take a bit of time, ok." I slowly pull away and look at her. "Ok," she says. "How about you and me go for a spin around the dance floor?" Rye steps forward and extends a hand out to Prim. "I'd love too." She grabs his hand and they walk away. I go back next to Peeta and rest my hand on his shoulder while my hands still on my kicking baby. "You know what, he'll be good for her." Peeta says. "Uh ha," I say. I look in the distance and see Gale's brother Rory staring at Prim and Rye, 'Oh my' I think.

PRIM POV

I spin around the floor with Rye, he looks quite tidy for a 18 year old, it's funny how I can think these things and I am only 14. "You look nice," he says. "Thank you. So do you." I say. We walk slowly around the floor. "Prim, there's something you should know." "Yes," I say curiously. "Well since I moved in with you and your mum in twelve I slowly started to fall for you." I stand there in utter shock.

KATNISS POV

Peeta went off to talk with Finnick and Annie, so sat watched Prim, I look over and see Rory leaving the room.

PRIM POV

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say." I still dance with him lost for words. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I just thought you needed to know." "I'm not offended Rye, just surprised." We slow down our dancing a little and just look into each other's eyes. I get a strange feeling stirring inside me and I don't know what to do about it. I slowly bring my head up and he slowly brings his down, I feel our foreheads touch and then our lips, his being soft and tender. I slowly kiss him and I feel that urge inside feels satisfied.

KATNISS POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I jump up and rush over to Peeta. "Peeta, Peeta!" I say. "What is it, what's wrong?" He asks in panic. "You have to see this." I pull him to where I was and point to Billy and Rye.

PEETA POV

I stand there gobsmacked. My brother is kissing Katniss's sister. I start to laugh. "Well I think we should not let them see us." I say and we go.

PRIM POV

1 hour later.

I walk back to our room as I am allowed to stay with mum and Rye. I walk next to Rye, not much was said after the kiss, I can tell there is a little tension between us. We arrive outside our room when there is a call from down the hall. "Prim!" I turn around and see Rory walking towards me. "Hi Rory," I say. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk please?" he asks and I nod. "Sure." I turn to Rye. "If I am not back before mum if Katniss comes to check can you tell them I am with Rory please?" He nods. "Sure Prim." He walks inside and closes the door behind him.

I walk down the hall with Rory and we chat. "I'm glad that you're here Prim. I've missed you." Rory says and I give him a sweet smile. "I've missed you too Rory. But please keep in mind I could snap at any time with this venom in my head." I warn him, I see him nod. "Look Prim, I want to tell you something and I wondered if I would ever get to do this." I face him and he grabs my hands. "Prim I don't know how to explain this, Gale wasn't much help because his experience in this didn't go to well so here it goes. I love you Primrose Everdeen. When your name was called at the reaping I thought I was going to be sick. I want to reach for you as Katniss did but I knew I couldn't." His arm slips around my waist and his lips land on mine. My eyes close slowly and I feel myself melt away. His lips are soft like Rye's. My hand comes up behind his neck but slowly the kiss died down. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walks down the hall and into his room disappearing from view. What the hell am I going to do?

KATNISS POV

I lay with Peeta's hands and mine gently resting on the baby feeling her kick. "I can't believe we are having a little girl," Peeta says. "I know. I want her to have your beautiful art skills." I say and he chuckles. "No, I want her to be a huntress like her mother," he protests. "You mean a rebel," I comment. "Something like that," he says and I lay an ear on his chest. "I love you Peeta and Willow Mellark." I whisper. "And I love you Katniss and Willow Mellark." Peeta whispers and we both fall into sleep.

KATNISS POV

I wake and Peeta is awake as well. "Morning," I say. "Hi Katniss." "Do you know what time it is?" I ask softly. "About eight o'clock." I nod and sit up. I was finally given some new clothes for this growing stomach of mine. I get changed and brush my hair when there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Peeta says. "Hi Prim," he says as I walk out of the bathroom. "Hi," she says softly. "What's up Prim?" I ask and she sits on the freshly made bed. "I was wondering if you could do something for me? She asks. "Sure thing," Peeta says. "I was wondering if both of you could go through with me what is and isn't real. Some questions being for both of you and some individual. Also Katniss I have a bit if boy trouble." She says and I sneak a cheeky glance at Peeta. "Of course Prim." I say and walk over.

We start with 'Real and Not Real.' "You were the reason dad died," she asks me. "Not Real, dad died in a mine accident along with Gale's dad." I say and she turns to Peeta. "Your parents owned the bakery in town," he nods. "Real, Rye, Billy and I worked there." She nods. "You both were in the 74th Hunger Games, because you Katniss volunteered for me." She asks and I nod. "Real," Peeta says. We do this a little bit longer and Prim seems to understand more. "Now Prim, what is this boy trouble?" I ask. "I can go if you want," Peeta offers but Prim shakes her head. "No stay please. I might need your help to sort this out." Peeta sits back down. "Last night when I danced with Rye, he said he was falling for me and then we kissed, but later we were about to walk into the apartment when Rory showed up and asked to talk with me. So I went and he told me he loved me since my name was drawn in the reaping bowl the year you volunteered. Now I don't know what to do." She holds her head in her hands and I look at Peeta. "Oh my, I don't know what to say Prim. Peeta…?" I stare at him. "Well how about Prim, we give it some time and see what happens ok?" he suggests and Prim nods. She goes and I sit with Peeta. "What will happen this time? Someone's heart got broken when I was in the middle, I don't Prim to break anyone's heart or for hers to be broken." I say and Peeta's arm comes around me. "How about we talk to Gale, I mean after all it's the same last names all over again. Everdeen, Mellark and Hawthorne." I nod, he's right. "Ok, let's go now the sooner the better." I say and we leave.

We go to the Hawthorne compartment and thankfully Gale answers the door. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" "Are you in here on your own?" Peeta asks. "Yes, why?" Gale questions. "We need to talk." I say firmly. "About our siblings." I say and point a finger at all 3 of us.

**Author Note: Another love triangle. What do you guys think; bring back the whole Everdeen, Mellark, Hawthorne thing. Who do you want to steal Prim's heart, or do you want neither of them to have Prim? PLEASE REVIEW SO I GET YOUR PERSPECTIVE!**


	11. Chapter 11: A chat and mission

CHAPTER 11

Katniss POV

We sit with Gale at the little table in his apartment. "What's going on?" He asks. "Well Prim came and spoke to us and she has a slight problem with Rye and Rory about love. Rye and Prim had a dance then kissed after a few sentences, and then Prim and Rory kissed also after a few sentences." I say. I see Gale's hand must turn into a fist, "so basically the love triangle with our last names is back." He says bitterly. "Yes, that's exactly it and we don't want anyone's heart being broken again, if you know what I mean." Peeta says and Gale nods. "Ok, well I will talk to Rory and I assume you will talk to your siblings." Gale says and we nod. As if on cue an announcement goes over the speaker. "Can Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark please go to the meeting room, immediately?" The voice commands. "Let's go," Peeta says. "Can I come too?" I ask. "Sure," they both say and give each other a quick glance.

We walk into the meeting room and a few people look up. "Katniss, what are you doing here? You weren't called?" Haymitch asks firmly. "I am Peeta's wife, when he is called to come here urgently I come to. He is my husband before your solider and the father of my unborn child, so shut it." I snap at him which stops practically everyone from saying anything else on the matter. We sit and Coin stands up. "After much discussion the decision has been made, we have decided to send Mr Mellark and Mr Hawthorne to District 8 tomorrow, there will be no question about it." Everyone stands up to leave when Peeta yells. "You can't do this, we have enough to deal with as it is. Katniss is 6 months pregnant and we should start preparing for the baby, we only just got her sister back even if it was a few months ago we still want to help her and we already have enough things to deal with on our own." I can hear the annoyance in his voice. "I'm sorry Peeta, but the decision is final." Coin says and leaves the room followed by many others. I slump in my chair and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, "don't go, please." I say in a whisper. "I'm sorry but I don't have choice. But hey, if this goes well it could mean us getting closer to destroying to the Capitol and our child growing up in a safe world." He tells me. "Ok," I say. "Ok."

Time went to quickly for my liking, by the time I looked at the clock it was 4:30. I better go find Prim and have a talk with her. I can only assume Peeta and Gale have spoken to their siblings because they are down in the training room preparing to leave for 8 tomorrow. I want to slap Coin in the face, she has no right to do this. She knows I need Peeta so much right now. I walk down to Prim, Rye and my mum's apartment and I knock on the door. It opens and mum is standing there. "Hey mum," I say and embrace her lightly. "Hi Katniss, I'm sorry I'm about to leave for the hospital. They need lots of help at the moment." She says. "That's ok. Is Prim here?" She nods. I look behind her and see Prim in the chair reading. "Hey Prim, want to go for a walk with me?" She looks up. "Sure." She sets her book down and walks over. "We'll see you later." I grab Prim's hand and we walk out. We walk down the hall and I begin to speak. "How are you Prim? Honestly." I ask. "I'm doing ok, I sometimes have these mental outbreaks with confused memories which make crazy. Most over the memories are about you and all I remember doing is yelling." She tells me. "Uh ha. Prim the reason I asked for this walk is because I wanted to talk to you." I say and we walked into the dining room. "Yeah about what?" She asks as we sit at a table. "About Rye and Rory." I say and I see her stiffen. "How do you feel about them both individually." I ask, I hear her let out a sigh. "Rye is great. I mean I feel closer to him than before, because I was in the games with Billy. He is sweet and from what I remember clearly I enjoyed being with him in twelve. As for Rory I grew up with him and I love to be around him, they're both great." She says. "Sss," I say. I feel a massive kick from the baby and my hands instantly land on my stomach. "Are you ok?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, just a growing baby is taking its toll I guess." I say and I see her hands lift a little. "My I?" I nod and her hands come to rest on my stomach. I feel the baby kick and I see a little smiler appear on her face. But it slowly disappears and her eyes start going black. "Prim are you ok?" I ask. Suddenly she pulls me to the ground screaming. "You did this, you did this. You're going to get us all killed." Her hands start choking me again as she straddles me to the ground and I begin to scream, "HELP, HELP!" I hear footsteps and two people appear in my blurred vision. "Peeta," I say in a mere whisper. I feel Prim slowly being pulled off me before anything else her hand collides with my face and I am lost into darkness.

POLLUX POV

Boggs knocks Prim unconscious and we make our way to the hospital. "Go find her husband," he tells me, "he should be in the training area. He is meant to leave for 8 tomorrow. I'll send someone to get Katniss and bring her to the hospital" I nod and we spilt.

PEETA POV

I am doing hand to hand combat with Finnick. "Come on Peeta. Annie slaps me harder than that when she's angry." He mocks me. "Shut up Finnick, I don't believe in hitting people unless absolutely needed." I tell him. I hear the door open suddenly open and I turn around. Pollux bursts in and rushes over and points at me. "What is it?" I ask because he can't speak. He makes half a circle over his stomach with his hands and it dawns on me. "Katniss," I say urgently. He nods. "Is she ok?" But he just motions me to follow.

We walk into a hospital room down the hall, I rush in and over to Katniss, she's wearing a neck brace. "What happened?" I asked. He lowers his hand to indicate a small child and pretends to have hair. "Prim?" He nods and leaves, I sit in the chair next to Katniss. I feel her shaking, "Katniss, Katniss?" She starts to shake faster. "Peeta!" She calls. Her eyes fall open, her knees come up to her chest (although her stomach is in the way a bit) and her hands fly to her head, rocking her back and forth screaming. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask but she keeps rocking and whispering, "don't go, don't go." I rush over to the door and call out into the hallway. "CAN I GET SOME HELP PLEASE?" I see a doctor come rushing, "what's wrong sir?" She asks. "It's my wife." I lead her in and she takes one look at Katniss. "She needs to calm down or it could damage to the baby." She says quickly. I go over to Katniss and hold her shoulders. "Katniss, I need you to calm down ok. Katniss look at me I'm right ok, it's me." She slowly looks up, her eyes look really hollow. "Katniss, calm down for the baby ok." She nods and her hands slowly leave her head and the doctor comes over. "Katniss, do you feel sore anywhere, aches or pains?" She asks and Katniss nods. "My head is throbbing and my neck is sore. It's hard to move it so it doesn't hurt." She says. "Ok, well I'm going to take off the brace and have a look, ok." The doctor says.

KATNISS POV

She slowly removes the brace and I feel like my neck just lost a bunch of weight. "Ok well, by the looks of it there is no real harm done but it does looked bruised slightly so don't do anything to active." She says and walks out. Peeta sits on the end of my bed looking at me. "What?" I say. "Who did it?" "Prim did." "Why?" "She had a mental attack when she felt the baby kick." I tell him. "Hey it's ok. The baby is fine and so am i." I tell him. He nods and pulls me into his arms.

NEXT DAY

Today came to soon, Peeta left early before I woke only leaving a note.

_Katniss,_

_I am so sorry that I had to leave and didn't wake you but you need all the sleep you can get at the moment, but I know I am doing the right thing by everyone, especially you and our child by going to eight. I promise to be home as soon as possible and to make sure Gale comes home as well. Stay with Annie, I know Finnick would like that and so would I so that you girls won't be alone. I love you with all my heart and our baby too._

_But Katniss if something was to happen to me please don't do anything reckless, please promise me. Stay alive for our baby girl. Don't do what your mother did when your father died. I am begging you._

_I love you so much, I'll be home soon._

_Love Peeta._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For some odd reason there was a white lily flower next to it. I hold the flower in my hand. If I lose him that's the end of me but Gale is with him also so if I lost them both there would be no point for life itself except my daughter to keep me going.

**Author: Dear readers.**

**I am having internet problems so I am lucky to get any internet at all. Please be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 12: District 8

CHAPTER 12

Peeta POV

DISTRICT 8

The hovercraft lands and everyone exits. "Ok men, let's get going." Boggs commands. We follow him through the rubble until we meet a woman outside a building. "Welcome solders. My name is Paylor, leader here in 8." She says and shakes our hands. "Hi, I am Boggs and this is our 451 squad from 13 plus film crew." Boggs says. "Now there is a lot of people I would like you to meet." We follow her inside, we all look around and the massive space is filled with injured people, some even dead. We walk in closer and I hear Cressida's camera turn on but I don't fake anything. I leave the group and walk over to a little girl. "Hi what's your name?" I ask. "Vanessa," she looks a little sad. "How old are you?" "6 years old." "Uh ha, well I'm sure when this war is over you will grow up to be a big strong girl." I say and stand up. "Where's Katniss?" I boy speaks up and I face him. "She's back in 13, she wasn't able to come as she is heavily pregnant." I say. "Are you here to fight with us?" I look around at everyone. "We are all here to fight with you and for you." I say and a round of cheers goes up around the room.

KATNISS POV

I sit with Annie in her room, she is 2 weeks pregnant. I am so excited. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Annie." "Oh it's fine. Finnick and Peeta where right, we need girl time." I nod and sit next to her. They've been gone for hours and no one has told us anything. "Look, I'm going to the communication room to see if there is any update. I'll be back soon." I say and walk out.

I walk into the room and straight to Haymitch. "What's going on any news?" I ask but he shakes his head. "We've heard nothing, not a…." "HAYMITCH WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Plutarch calls and we walk over. "What's going on?" He asks. "The Capitol has sent bombs to 13 thinking that you are there." Plutarch says and I grab the headset from him. "Is Peeta hooked up to a mic?" I ask and Haymitch nods. I slip on the headset and talk into it. "Peeta, Peeta are you there?" I ask in panic. "Katniss what are you doing?" he asks. "I'm so worried Haymitch just told me about the bombs. Are you safe, is Gale ok?" "Yes we are, we are boarding the hovercraft. Look Katniss we have some things to do so I have to go. I love you." He says. "I love you too." I whisper and give the headset back to Plutarch. "Katniss's your welcome to stay, there is a few chairs over there." I walk over and sit down. I rest my hand over my baby girl feeling her kick. I am absolutely terrified, scared that I will be a terrible mother, that I'll never be able to give her the life she deserves. I feel like she is playing soccer against my rib cage. "Calm down baby girl, daddy will be home soon." I can hear the terror in my voice. "What the hell is going on? Where are they? What do you mean they're gone?" Haymitch yells. I get up and walk over. "Haymitch what's going on?" I ask. He turns around with worry. "Katniss can you come over here please?" He leads me away from Beetee and Plutarch. "Katniss, there has been a slight development." He says keeping his hands on my arms while my hands are on my baby. "What type of development?" I ask. "The hovercraft is missing. One minute we were talking with Boggs, the next minute they've disappeared and the tracking device in the car is off the radar." I break into tears, Haymitch holds me. "I can't lose them both Haymitch. I can't lose them," I cry and cry letting my sobs echo in the room. "I know Katniss. I know." "Haymitch, please do something, anything I beg you. Please I can't lose Peeta, I can't lose him I can't lose Gale either. I can't lose them both, especially not with this baby coming in two months. Haymitch do something please." I beg him. I cry and cry. I feel myself slowly slipping away and falling to the floor.

PEETA POV  
We had to wait hours before taking off again, we were able to save some people such as Paylor. We had to land and tur off everything so that the Capitol couldn't find us. We take off again and are told we should arrive in 13 within 1 day because we don't want to be caught so we are having to take this trip a little slower, I sit next to Cressida and Rye. "We got some great footage Peeta, it will make a great propaganda." She says and I turn to Rye. "So Rye, how's things?" I ask. "I am doing well. I am trying to help Prim, she is a bright girl and very nice." He says. "Do you like her in anyway?" I ask trying not to cause suspicion. "yes, I do like her. She is talented and kind." "I see. If hypothetically she was to choose another, how would you feel?" "Well I would be disappointed but I would understand if that is what she really wants and if it makes her happy." He says and I nod.

NEXT DAY

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Most people had a nap. We arrive in 13 and I rush down to the compartments. I bang on Annie's door with Finnick in toe. "Peeta you're back." I give her a hug. "Yes, where is Katniss?" I ask. "Coms room." She says and pulls Finnick into her arms kissing him as I take off.

I rush into the coms room and over to Haymitch. "Peeta, you're back." He says. "No kidding, where's Katniss? I ask impatiently. "She's in the hospital for 2 reasons. 1 ultrasound for when she wakes up and 2 she went absolutely mental when we told her the hovercraft was missing so we had to knock her out." He says and I rush out.

I walk into one of the hospital rooms and see Katniss sleeping. This can't keep happening. I grab her hand and talk to her stomach. "Hey baby girl, it's your daddy here. Sorry to put so much stress on you and your mummy. I am back now, when you are born I will love you forever and ever." I say and plant a small kiss on her big tummy.

PRIM POV

I run to the meeting room and threw my arms around Rye. "I'm so glad you're safe, I didn't know what to think when I told you were missing." I say and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you too Prim, but I promised myself I would see you again." I look up at him and he plants a kiss on my lips. "Excuse me, Mr Mellark. You are needed for a debrief and so is your brother, where is he?" Coin asks him. "Probably gone to find Katniss." He says.

PEETA POV

I sit in the chair next to Katniss, listening to her heart that is beating through a monitor. The door opens and Coin walks. "Ma'am," I say. "Peeta, you are required for a meeting debrief, please follow." She says and turns to walk. "No." I say firmly. "Excuse me," I stand and face her. "I said no. I am not leaving Katniss again, not for a meeting or even to discuss the mission to the Capitol, I'm not going anywhere without Katniss." I say. "Mr Mellark, I am the leader of this District. You need to listen to me." "No, I have listened, I have filmed your propos, been on your mission but half the time they result in Katniss panicking and ending up in hospital. I am not leaving." I stand my ground. She grabs a little device from her back pocket and flicks the switch. Instantly about 5 soldiers appear at Coin's side. "Mr Mellark, you have a choice. Come at your own will or by force." "Neither, I won't leave my wife and child again." I say. "You leave me no choice, get him" She instructs. The guards walk forward and grab me at the arms. I start to fight them off.

KATNISS POV

I slowly wake to see guards attacking Peeta. I slowly sit up and gather as much strength as I can. A guard hits Peeta in the face. They start to pull him out the door when he hits them. "STOP! STOP PLEASE. No more fighting, please." They all turn around and Peeta locks eyes with me and I start to cry. Peeta yanks himself from the guards grip and comes over to me. He holds me in his arms, "please no more fighting, please. I only just got you back, don't let them take you again please." I sob. "I won't. Not anymore." He tells me. "Excuse me," Coin interrupts. Peeta sits next to me so I can see. "You are needed for an urgent debriefing, no one else seems to have a problem with it, why do you?" "I only just got back from almost being killed, do really think I want to sit and listen to you blab on about District 8. So many died and we barely escaped. Please leave. I'm sure if you were in my position right now you would want to be with your family." He says. "No I wouldn't because I have no family." She says and walks away, guards in tow. I rest my head on his shoulder and grab his hand to place on my stomach. "She hasn't calmed down since you left, she misses her daddy." I tell him and he nods. "Hey baby girl. It's me your daddy. I'm back now and I am not leaving again." I put my hand under his chin and lift his face to mine with our foreheads touching. "I'm not leaving you either," he says breathlessly and kisses my softly. I break away and rest my head on his shoulder. "So when does this ultrasound need to be done?" He asks. "It doesn't. We missed it, they did it while I was asleep and left that note there with a picture. Saying that our baby is definitely a girl." I tell him

PEETA POV

. "It doesn't. We missed it, they did it while I was asleep and left that note there with a picture. Saying that our baby is definitely a girl." She tells me. I look over and pick up the picture. "She's beautiful. If only we could've seen it." I say. "Yeah, but hey you're back safe and our baby is healthy that's all that matters to me." She says. "Me too."

LATER

We walk back to our compartment, to see Rory Hawthorne standing there. "Hi Rory, what can we do for you?" Katniss asks, gently. "Hi Katniss, hi Peeta. I was wondering if you could help me?" He asks. "Sure, come on in." Katniss says.

KATNISS POV  
We walk into our room with Rory and sit. "What's up?" Peeta asks. "I really don't know how to ask this but I like Prim a lot she is amazing. I just unsure how she feels about me and I don't know if there is someone else, is there do you know?" He asks. I look to Peeta for help but he doesn't look full of ideas. "You know what Rory, ask Prim. She values you so highly in her life. That's all I can say." I tell him and he stands. "Thanks Katniss."

**My internet is sooooooooooo annoying. Sorry for the wait, this is gonna take a while and I lost my homework, CRAP. MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**READERS PLEASE NOTE MY INTERNET IS PLAYING UP SO CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE UP FOR AGES, BUT THEY ARE BEING TYPED**


	13. Chapter 13: A kiss that changed a lot

CHAPTER 13

Katniss POV

I lay with Peeta's arms around me as I wake from nightmares. I am so glad I didn't wake him this time he has been through enough. I slowly remove myself from Peeta's grasp, slip on a robe and walk into the hall. I rest my hands over my daughter, she must be sleeping as she isn't kicking. I walk down the hall and into the dining room to see Finnick. "Finnick?" I say and he turns around. "Katniss, what are you doing here?" "Can't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Peeta, what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be with Annie?" I ask. "Yes, but she is really tired and I think she wants to be alone at the moment, I don't think she is happy about being pregnant right now. I mean she happy to be having a child, just the timing is a little off." He tells me and I nod. "I'm so happy for you guys and I know how she feels about timing." I say. "Hey you're what 8 months pregnant, at least your little baby will be out soon." I nod. "Yes she will be. Finnick I have a question, how did you cope with Snow?" He looks up. "It wasn't easy at the beginning. I loved Annie but Snow decided to us my body for other purposes, he use to sell my body to the highest bidder for a night." I gasp, "Why?" "I am unsure but I think it is to please the people of the Capitol. I even heard a whisper that he wanted to sell you and Peeta but because you two were in love he didn't." "I see. How did you cope?" "Well I found a payment much more valuable than money, secrets. Even though I was given money I was given secrets as well from the women I slept with, lots were about Snow. About things that happen inside the Capitol. That's how I knew to play it safe." I sit in utter shock. "Oh my god." I bring my hand to my mouth, "but lucky for me all the women I slept with were on birth control so I have no other children until now." I smile at him softly, "thank you for telling me Finnick." I give him a light kiss on the cheek and walk away.

PEETA POV

I slowly wake and find my arms empty, I look over to the bathroom but the door remains open and empty. "Katniss?" I say but I get silence. I look over and notice my robe gone, she must have left. I get up and open the door. I walk into the hall and I see her walking towards me. "Katniss, where did you go?" I ask calmly. "I went for a walk and then spoke to Finnick. He and Annie are expecting." She says. "That's great, come on its freezing." I usher her in. We go back to bed with her in my hands.

KATNISS POV

I wake to my baby kicking me hard in the stomach. "Ow," I say, Peeta wakes instantly. "What is it?" "The baby is kicking really hard," I groan trying to hide how uncomfortable I am. He brings his hand up and starts rubbing my stomach, "hey baby girl. Please stop kicking your mummy do hard we are very stressed at the moment." He whispers and slowly she calms. "You must have a way with unborn children because I am absolutely hopeless." I say and pat his hand. "Yes, well I am confident I have interacted with children a lot more than what you have," he laughs. "You don't need to be confident about it you know that's true." I smile.

We rush down for breakfast then to the training room. "Hi Beetee," I say. "Morning Katniss, Peeta. What can I help you with?" Peeta walks off to look at daggers while I stay put. "I was wondering if you had a bow down here that I could practice with, Peeta is against but I don't want to lose my touch." I say. "Of course. I have actually designed a new bow for you for when you were reading to start shooting again, you should get familiar with it. Now seems like the perfect opportunity. Follow me." I follow him over to another table where there is a bow and sets of arrows laid out, Beetee picks up and black bow and sets it in my hands. I look at it very carefully, "it's beautiful." I mumble. "Well why don't you test it out?" He hands me an arrow and smiles. I walk over and stand away from the target, I look over to make sure Peeta isn't paying attention, he is still looking at other weaponry. I load the arrow and aim it precisely at the middle of the target. I take a deep breath and let it fly. As normal it hits smack bang in the middle. "Still got it." I say, I feel my baby girl kicking. "Did you like that?" I say and she kicks again.

PEETA POV

I look over and see Katniss with a bow in hand talking to her stomach. She is smiling, a real smile. They are so rare even for me. I still don't want her hurting herself with that bow. I set the sword down and walk over. "Hey," I say and she looks up startled. "Hi. I was just testing out the bow for Beetee…" she begins but I cut her off. "Katniss, it's fine. You looked happy, that's all I want." She gives me a real smile.

PRIM POV

I sit in my room reading when there is a knock on the door. I stand up and slide it open. "Hey Rory, what's going on?" I ask. "Nothing, can you just come on a walk with me please?" He asks, but he's hiding something. "Sure." I step out and shut the door behind me.

We walk along the hall when he starts to speak. "How are you?" "Yeah, I'm ok, thoughts in my head are still muddled so I am trying to work things out just talking bit less to people." I say and I see him nod. "You know I'm here for you right, always." "Yeah I know, I just don't want to hurt anybody." "You're not going to hurt me." He tells me and we are back in front of my room. "1 last question?" "Sure," I say. "How do you feel about?" I stand surprised. "Um, I'd have to really think about it. I love you so much, just how I love you is a different matter." Suddenly I'm back up against the door and he kisses me. I bring my hands into his dark hair and twirl the strands between my fingers. He breaks away and steps away. "See you round."

KATNISS POV

I walk with Peeta towards the hospital when we bump into Rye. "Hey," I say. "Hi," he says but I can tell something happened. "What did you do?" I ask, placing my hand over my baby. "I kissed Prim." My jaw drops and I hear Peeta laugh. "Make sure you tell your brother that." Peeta says. "We need to go, this one has an ultra-sound to get to." Peeta puts an arm on my shoulder and pushes me forward. "Bye Rory," I call. "Bye Katniss."

RORY POV

I walk into our room and see Gale sitting at the table with mum while Vick &amp; Posy play on the floor, Vick is more so playing with Posy's toys to keep her happy. I sit down at the table and mum looks at me, "where are you been?" She asks me and I smirk, "with Prim." Gale gives me an odd glance, "and why do your lips look swollen?" He asks me and I smile proudly, "I kissed her." I say and Gale looks like he stops breathing. "Can I talk to you, outside please." He says and leaves, leaving me to follow him out.

I close the door and look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Why did you kiss Prim?" "Why does it matter, it isn't like it has anything to do with anyone." I say. "It has everything to do with some people." He says. "Why?" I ask. "Just tell me do you love Primrose Everdeen." He asks gripping my shoulders. "Yes, I do." I say and he releases me. "No one can know you kissed her, especially not Rye Mellark." He says sternly. "Why?" I ask curiously, "because he is in love with her too."

**Sorry, my mum had my computer. Xx keep reading. I recommend writing your own stories, it is nice to have people liking what you write.**


	14. Chapter 14: How my future looks

RYE POV

I sit with Prim in the dining room there is no one else here and she finally agreed to meet with me after a lot of negotiation. "Why did you want to meet with me Rye?" She asks. "I wanted to make sure you're ok and have a little chat." I tell her. "How are you?" She asks. "I am good, how are you?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I nod. "This is sudden but I need to know how do you feel about me?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "I love you Rye, I do, and I'm just not sure for how I love you." She tells me. "Let me make it clear." I say. I grab the back of her head and softly kiss her and she kisses me back. "Clear enough." I ask and she shrugs. I get up and walk away but not before saying one last thing "see you round."

KATNISS POV

I sit up and pull my dress back down. "I am getting so sick of these scans," I say to Peeta. "Well good thing this is your last one. The baby will be here in a bit over half a month." He smiles. "Yeah I know." I tell him.

He helps me up and we walk out. "She won't stop kicking," I complain. "Well at least we know she's healthy." He tells me. "Yeah. Can we go and visit Finnick and Annie please, I want to see how Annie is." I ask. "Yeah sure."

We walk to the elevator and take it to the compartment level to where Finnick and Annie are. I know on their door and Finnick opens it. "Well, I was wondering when we were see you too. Now we have to pregnant women on our hands Peeta," Finnick says and Peeta laughs. "Sure only that one of them is your fiancé and one is my wife." He says. "Is Annie here?" I ask. "In here Katniss." I shove past Finnick and walk in. Annie is sitting there with her tiny baby bump with a blanket over her shoulders. "How are you?" "I'm fine thank you Katniss. How are you?" "Yeah I'm good thanks." I sit down on the chair next to her. "Tired of this whole pregnancy deal?" She asks, I nod my head several times. "Yes, I can't tell you how tiring it is, I want to sleep all the time. Ask Peeta we'll be up in the morning and I'll be as grumpy as a bull frog." I tell her. "Great. Well now Finnick will have that to look forward to." She says. "What am I looking forward to?" He asks interrupting as him and Peeta walk over. "Oh nothing, just all the mornings with me being grumpy, so Katniss was tells me." She says. "Oh my god, you have no idea. Every morning Katniss is like 'No, I don't want to get up blah blah.' I still love you though." He tells me, "I love you too." "So have you picked a name yet?" Annie asks and Peeta talks. "Yes, we picked Willow for the first name but for the middle name," I interrupt quickly before he can continue, "Rue. Her middle name is Rue. Willow Rue Mellark." I say. I look at Peeta giving him that sorry look. "It's beautiful Katniss," he tells me and I can see tears welling in his eyes and them coming into mine. "Thank you," I quickly wipe my eyes and look to Annie. "Do you know what you're going to name your baby yet?" I ask. "Well we chose Coral for a girl but for a boy we're still unsure." She tells me, I slowly pat my stomach trying to settle the baby from all her kicking. "I swear this baby never settles when she starts kicking." I say and Peeta gives a mere chuckle. "Well at least I have you to help me." Annie says. "Yes you do."

We go down to the weaponry floor and I go straight to my bow. "Katniss please, just be careful." He asks. "Always careful." I say and walk over with a non-explosive arrow. I grab two of them and load one into the bow. I bring the bow up and bend my elbow. I bring my hand up and have the arrow almost touching my lips. I take a breath and let it fly. It smacks right in the middle of the target, "still got." I whisper to myself and load up the second arrow. I bring my elbow up and a horrid needle like pain goes through my back. "PEETA!" I call dropping the bow and myself to the ground. "What's wrong?" His arms come around e helping me up, I grasp the bow so I don't have to bend down again to grab it. "My back, I shot my first arrow I was fine, I shot the second one and it just sent me through pain." I say. "Ok well, let's go to the hospital. But until the baby arrives, no more shooting, please. For me." He asks. "Of course, if it means you being happy and the baby being ok." I tell him.

We arrived at the hospital quicker than I expected but Peeta was so worried he carried me there. "Can we see a doctor please, preferably Dr. Aurelius." He says and the nurse walks off.

I sit on the bed when Dr. Aurelius finally arrives. "Katniss, Peeta. What can I do for you?" He asks. "Um I was practicing with a bow down in the weapons room and as I went to release the second arrow my back shot up with pain." I tell him. "Now you're over 8 months pregnant correct?" I nod at him. "Yes the baby is due in a few weeks come to think of it." I say.

PEETA POV

I can hear Katniss voice shaking with concern and worry as she speaks about the baby. "Well I can think of is that you have sprained your back Katniss, so that means no more archery until 1 week after the baby is born." He tells her. "Ok," she gets up and comes over. "We'll see you soon, I guess." I say and lead Katniss out of the hospital.

FEW HOURS LATER AT DINNER

I feel the baby kick again and it brings me so much joy yet Katniss doesn't look as happy but I don't pressure her to tell me. "Are you alright?" I ask, "yeah of course. Just hungry." She tells me and starts eating. I see Gale slip into the spot beside her. "Hey Catnip," she looks at him. "Hey Gale," she says flatly. "How are you?" He asks, I can see her tensing. "Fine, just tired. I'm probably just gonna go to bed soon." She continues eating so I make little talk with my brother.

KATNISS POV

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys later." I kiss Peeta lightly before he could object and walk over to the elevator. I press the button and it takes me only up a few floors and opens again. I walk down the hall to my compartment when I bump into Haymitch. "Katniss, can you come with me for a minute?" He asks. I sigh at him, "fine but it better be important." I say and walk with him. "How are you Sweetheart?" "Really, I don't see you for ages then turn up asking me how I am. But I'm fine. Absolutely terrified but fine." I tell him. "Why are you terrified?" "Haymitch, what if I'm not a good enough mum, what if I let Peeta down or the baby, what if I don't even survive giving birth. I don't know if the can take that much pain, I have had enough of it to last me a life time." I tell him. "Katniss you'll be fine and Lover Boy will be with you all the time." He tells me. "Right here we are." We stop outside a compartment and Haymitch opens the door. "Go on in." I walk in and I start to cry. "Cinna!" I cry and rush over and he just holds me. "I missed you," he tells me. "I missed you too Cinna." I break away from him and cry. "I'm here too." I turn around and hug Effie tightly. "It's so good to see you both." I say and break away from Effie. "Oh Katniss, you're glowing." Effie tells me, "thank you. I'm so glad you're both here. I am going to need so much help with this baby." I say.

We sat and spoke a lot, about how Haymitch got them out and about the baby. "It's a little girl," I explain. "She will be great." Cinna says. "Yeah, I want her to be just like Peeta. All his kindness and love." I say. "Katniss whether or not she is like you or Peeta or both, she will be amazing." Effie says. "Thanks well I better get back, I need to sleep."

I walk into my compartment and climb into bed not bother to change clothes. I slowly start to sleep when I hear the door open, I roll over and I can see Peeta. I close my eyes and roll back over. I can hear Peeta's draw open and close. I feel the sheet lift then fall back down, Peeta's arm circles around my waist and huge stomach, I slowly let myself fall asleep.

I wake quickly with a sharp breath, that little girl is burned into my mind, her bright blue eyes and adorable smile. I slowly start to cry, terrified of what might happen to this little girl. Tears pour and pour down my cheeks, my little girl is kicking hard inside me. "Katniss?" Peeta whispers my name, I roll to my back and face him as he draws his arm away, "Katniss, what's wrong?" "I'm terrified of this baby Peeta," I tell him. "Why are you terrified?" "What if I'm not a good mother, what if I become like my mother who didn't care for so many years, what if I can't keep her safe or you safe, what'll happen if Snow gets her? I never forgive myself." I cry. "Katniss, I won't let anything happen to this baby or you. She's gonna grow up to be safe and happy, whether that's her depending on how long this war takes or back home. I promise, we'll all be safe." I look at him, "thank you. Oh guess what?' I say wiping my eyes. "What?' He asks. "Effie and Cinna are here, Haymitch took me to see them." I say. "That's great, but now they'll be producing baby clothes by the minute," I start to laugh,

**To my readers,**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING AGES! I am really busy with school and books and my other story plus my home internet is being a little bee-atch.**

**Xx keep reading and please be patient with me I am typing every chance I get.**


	15. Chapter 15: Perfect timing (NOT)

CHAPTER 15

KATNISS POV

"I'm half-awake half asleep, when the door slides open. "What the," I say and slowly rise onto my elbows shaking Peeta. "Rise and shine we have a big, big day." Effie's high voice echoes in the room. "What's going on?" Peeta looks to me than to Effie with Cinna behind her. "Effie, we barely get enough sleep as it is." He says. "Yes, well. I have planned the whole day. So up you get," she instructs. I groan as I get up, this baby is starting to really annoy with the stomach it is giving me, I haven't been able to satisfy my cravings at all being here in 13. I am about 2 ½ weeks away from nine months so the baby will be here. "Peeta, do we have any chocolate?" I ask him. "No, why?" "The baby I are craving chocolate. I eat nothing that satisfies my cravings so they get worse." I explain rubbing my belly, sometimes the baby's kicks hurt a little but I don't tell Peeta so he doesn't worry. "I think I'm going to speak to mum and Rye today." I say. "Ok," Peeta says and gets up. Cinna and Effie walk over to me and start shooting questions at me. "When is the baby due?" "Have you guys picked any names?" "Is it a boy or girl?" I hold my hands up for them to stop. "If you guys take a breath I can answer." I say and Peeta slides his arms around me planting a kiss on my neck. "Sorry, it's just been so long." Effie says tears spilling over her powder baby pink cheeks. "The baby is due in a few weeks, it is a little girl and her name is Willow Rue Mellark." I say. "That sounds amazing Katniss, she's going to grow up with two amazing parents." Cinna says, "thank you." Peeta says. "Ok, well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a minute." He says and walks into the bathroom and closes the door. "So, how are you finding thirteen?" I ask. "It is missing, style, colouring and coffee." Effie complains. "It's very different." Cinna comments gently. Suddenly the baby gives a sharp kick which says gripping to the back of a chair in frustration. "Katniss, are you alright?" Cinna asks. "Yeah, I'm ok," I breathe out weakly. "Should I get Peeta?" Effie says. "No, no. Don't get Peeta, I don't want him to worry. He's been talking to someone about getting a basinet and supplies for the baby. I don't want more stress on his shoulders." I say and stand back up. "It's fine, they only happen once or twice every 3 days or so. When they first happened I thought that it was too early to have the baby but then it went away for the rest of the day and I knew I was over reacting." I say. I can hear the water running in the shower, so I know that Peeta can't hear. "Besides, I was planning on telling him later today." I say. "Only if you're sure Katniss." Cinna says, I nod. I sit after Effie insisted on making the bed, on the bed with Effie and Cinna, talking about how they had got out of the Capitol. "It wasn't easy at all, Plutarch sent word to come. He said that the more people the better and that you would need all the help you can get at the moment." Effie says. "We had to leave the district during the night. We caught a train to twelve, surprisingly the tracks aren't destroyed, we had to wait at your house in the victor's village, I hope that was ok?" Cinna asks. "Of course, please continue." I say. "Well we waited and slept a little. Finally the hovercraft arrived with Plutarch on it. He told us what had been going on, he told us about Prim." I look down at my hands, I haven't spoken to Prim in ages. When she felt the baby move she went into one of those episodes and I haven't really seen her since. What surprises me the most is the Rye or Rory haven't shown up saying she's had an episode. "We're really sorry about Prim, Katniss." Effie says and holds one of my hands. "It's ok. I just worry about the baby." I explain and the water stops running. None of us speak until Peeta comes out, looking refreshed. "You looked like you needed that," I say to him. "Yeah, I feel much better. You look like you need a shower too." He says and I nod. "Yeah, I'll have one now," I get up and walk into the bathroom.  
PEETA POV  
"I walk over to Cinna and Effie. I sit with them and chat with them about stuff in general. "So have you guys settled in?" I ask, "yes we have. But this place needs more colour." Effie whines. "Believe me this place grows on you eventually. The first time we arrived here MS Everdeen made a smart comment about going underground, the President wasn't too happy about it." I explain. We talk about the baby and I tell them how I found out and Katniss was on her own at the time. "She's got all this weight on her shoulders and I wish I could get some of it off her. She woke up crying the other night because she's terrified about being a mother." I say and as I do a loud thud comes from the bathroom which catches all of our attention. I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Katniss, are you alright?" I call. "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She answers.  
"KATNISS POV  
"I call back to Peeta and I place my hand on the shower wall for support, I'm so glad it only me slipping and not another pain in the stomach, because going into labour in the shower is not ideal. I shut the water off and get dry and dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and stare at the faces of my husband and friends. "Are you ok?" Peeta asks rubbing my arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped a little. Anyway, let's go see mum and Rye. I kind of want to talk to Prim but at the same time and I hate doing it I want to keep my distance until the baby is born." I say. "Sure thing." He says. "Effie, Cinna would you like to come with us?" I ask. "Sure, why not. Let's have a little reunion." Cinna says.  
"We walk across the hall and I notice the door a little open. I face the others and bring my finger to my lips indicating them to shut up. I press my ear against the door and I can hear my mother. "I wish I hadn't lied to Peeta about those pictures, but I know he would've told Katniss and well you saw how se reacted when she found out she was pregnant." She says. "You still should've told them. Besides the baby will be beautiful, I can't wait to be an uncle. I'm going to spoil my niece rotten." He Rye replies. "And I cannot wait to be a grandma." She says flatly. "You have doubts?' Rye asks. "More or less. The baby, she will be beautiful. But it has crossed my mind once or twice that Peeta Katniss aren't fit to be parents, I never dwelled on the thought it was only I concern." She says and that's enough for me. I barge into the room and look straight at my mother. "You think we aren't fit to be parents." I say and glance at Rye. "I had nothing to do with this." He says defensively holding his hands up. I rest my hands on my stomach and I see Effie and Cinna take a seat preparing for a long argument. "Peeta, I'm sorry I lied to you about the pictures." She says to him and I look at him. "What pictures Peeta?" "Can I tell you in a minute?" I nod and face my mother. "You want to take our baby," I say coldly. "It crossed my mind once or twice. Katniss you're seventeen don't you think that's a bit young?" I shake my head. "No. What if you had me at seventeen, would you have given me up?" I ask. Peeta's strong hands come onto my shoulders trying to relax my tense muscles. "Of course not. I don't won't to take the baby but Katniss what do you know of taking care of a child?" I stare at her with anger. "I took care of you, Prim I when you went off into your own little world when dad died. You didn't do a thing." I yell. "You aren't taking the baby, if we need you to look after her fine, but I can't have the baby around Prim while she's unwell. I love Prim but the baby can't be near her." I say and walk out just has Prim arrives. "Hi Katniss," she says. "Hi Prim." I give her a light hug and walk straight into my room closing the door behind me. I literally stand there for five minutes breathing deeply in and out until Peeta arrives. "Cinna Effie decided to stay with the others." He walks over. "What pictures?" I demand folding my arms over my chest. He sighs, "when we were over at your house getting the last of your stuff and helping your mum I discovered a box of pictures in the attic. I opened them and they were of us, from the Victory Tour. When I found them she was startled, she told me Haymitch had sent them, she told me he had sent them to see if see could make sense of why you were smiling so happily on the Victory Tour and to be honest I didn't believe it but I brushed it off and didn't worry about it and only now I know the real reason. Haymitch thought you might have been pregnant and sent the pictures to your mother to see if it was true because of her healers and doctor's abilities." I sink into a chair has he finished. "And I thought that she had told us everything." I mutter. Suddenly there is a knock on our door and Peeta answers it. To no surprise Gale walks in. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks flatly but not rudely. "I came to check on Katniss, if you don't mind. But also to talk about this recent development." He says and walks past Peeta. He comes over and sits opposite me. "How are you Catnip?" "I'm tired Gale, very tired." I say rubbing my stomach she will not stop kicking. "Do you mind if I feel the baby?" He asks. "Sure," I say. He puts his hands on my stomach and tries to find the baby and quickly enough he does. I look up at Peeta who has a very determined look on his face pointed at Gale but I catch his attention and wave him over. "This baby will be here soon," I say and Gale moves away. "I can't wait," Peeta says and plants lingering kiss on my lips. Gale coughs and I break away and look at him. "Can we please talk about this recent development?" He asks. "Sure, what's going on?" I ask. "Well apparently Rory and Prim spent a little time together and made out. But that's all I know." He says. "Rye Prim did the same thing." Peeta explains. "I haven't spoken to Prim, I don't want to risk another episode with this baby still inside me. That's why I couldn't fight back last time." I say. "She'll get better Katniss, I know it." Gale says when loud voices and crashes come from next door.

All three of us rush across the hall and throw the door open. We walk in and find Effie staring in horror, mum and Cinna shouting and Rye holding Prim to the fall as she screams. "She's a mutt, a little bitch and that baby she carries will be just as bad." Prim screams at him. "Prim, it isn't real." Rye tries to explain. "I'm sorry, I can't be here. I'll be with Annie," I rush out of the room, I can't handle my sister at the moment. I'd do anything for her but this hijacking is too much and I must keep my baby safe.  
"I knock on Finnick and Annie's door. To know surprise Finnick answers. "Hey Katniss, what do we owe this visit?" "Just thought I'd drop by, Peeta might join us later." I say and he welcomes me in. "Annie's just in the bathroom, I'm tipping something happened for you to show up without Peeta." He says smirking. "Prim had an episode and I couldn't cope with it. So I thought I'd come and see you guys." I say. "Please have a seat," he offers. As I sit Annie comes out of the bathroom, her stomach is getting bigger. "Hey Katniss," she greets me and comes over. "How are you Annie?" I ask. "I'm good. I reckon the baby will start kicking soon, I can feel a little movement." She claims excitedly. "That's great, this little one is due really soon. Peeta has already gotten clothes sorted and nappies. Effie and Cinna are going to be making things by the minute when she's born. She's going to be so lucky." I say just as Peeta walks in. I look at him with that look. "She's fine Katniss." He tells me. "That's good." I reply. We chatted about baby names for Finnick and Annie but they still can't decide on a baby name for a boy. "Well I'm sure you'll thin ...AHHH!" I groan bring my head to my knees clutching my stomach. "Katniss!" Peeta's hands came to my back and I straighten up. "I'm ok, that been happening recently just not as bad." I say and breathe. "As long as you're sure." He says and I look at him. "Yes, I promise I'm fine." But I spoke too soon, I couldn't even talk for two minutes without the pain coming back. "OWW!" I scream, "Katniss, what's going on?" It hurts a lot but I guess he can tell. "Can you please help me up?" He grabs my hands and lifts me to my feet. "Katniss, are you ok?" Annie asks calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I stop taking as something wet runs down my leg. "Peeta, the baby." I say and look at him with horror. "What is it Katniss, what's wrong with the baby?" "My water just broke."  
Should I have left it there? Up to you what you think, cliffhanger or not? LOL, sorry for taking so long I am SUPER busy

Thanks to Buttercuplover for supporting me and making me hurry to write this story.

Promise to write more soon. –A


	16. Chapter 16: New arrival

CHAPTER 16

Katniss POV

I crouch in Peeta's arms as he yells at Finnick. "Go to the hospital, get a doctor!" He yells. Annie comes over and starts whispering to me. "It's going to be ok Katniss." I cry out in pain again and I see Annie move away. "We need to get her to the hospital Peeta." Annie says and I feel my feet lifted off the ground with Peeta's arms around me. I keep my eyes shut as I try to fit off the pain so I can't see how close to the hospital we are. "We're almost there Katniss," Peeta says. "PEETA! I got a doctor they're waiting for you." I hear Finnick yell from a bit further away, "go, get her mother." Peeta yells. I open my eyes just enough to see Finnick running away from us but my vision is blurred mostly. I screw my eyes shut and scream out in pain again. "We're here," Peeta whispers. "Bring her in here," an unfamiliar voice says. This time I open my eyes fully and I am being laid on a hospital bed covered in towels. Peeta lays me down and I grasp his hand, "please don't leave." I beg him as I can feel another wave of pain coming on. "The thought never even crossed my mind." He says and gives me a lingering kiss.

RYE POV

I sit with Ms Everdeen &amp; Gale who are quietly talking as they had just got Prim to have a sleep and I'm quietly reading. Gale is only a year older than me but I don't let him intimidate me and Billy wouldn't have either. I just finished a chapter when Finnick bursts in looking breathless. "What's going on, you look like you have just ran a marathon?" I ask. "More or less. Katniss went into labour." He says and it makes all of us stand. "When did this happen?" Gale asks. "After Prim had that episode Katniss came to us and Peeta joined a little later and as we were talking she started having contractions then her water broke, I was just at the hospital getting a doctor." He says. "Where are the now?" Ms Everdeen asks. "They're at the hospital, Annie was with them but I know she wouldn't go in with Peeta &amp; Katniss. Peeta told me to get her mother." He says. Ms Everdeen walks past Finnick at a hurried past and down the hall. Gale is about to follow when Finnick stops him. "What are you doing?" Finnick asks. "I'm going with her." Gale replies. "No, Peeta only said get her mother." "I don't give a shit what Peeta said, I'm Katniss's family." Gale spits. "Rye is her brother in-law and Prim is her sister what are you? Her hunting partner and fake cousin." Finnick retaliates. "I'm much bigger than you Odair now move." "And I'm a victor Hawthorne. A victor to killed others who had been trained to win the games but I stilled killed them, so I don't think you have a chance. I don't remember seeing you in any games." I hide my smirk and watch Gale sulk back to his chair and Finnick leaves.

KATNISSS POV

I am lying here in and out of pain, I think I probably am going to squeeze the life out of his hand if I squeeze it even time another wave to pain comes. The doctors says at any moment I'll be able to start pushing. I am crying and crying with pain. I can't bear it at all, I cry and scream for Peeta who is already here. "Katniss, you can start pushing." I look up at the doctor and sigh with relief. Suddenly my mother bursts in. "What are you doing here?" I scream. "Peeta asked me to be here." She says and I look straight at him. "You didn't want a stranger delivering the baby did you?" He says and I shake my head. Another contraction comes and my mother talks to me. "Start pushing Katniss." She tells me and I do. I scream in pain as I listen to my mother and the contraction goes away. "Peeta, I can't do this." I say in the mere whisper. "Yes, you can I know you can." He tells me and plants a small, soft kiss on my head. Another contraction comes and I push again. Having kids at seventeen was never a thought for me let alone having kids at all. "Just a few more Katniss and the baby will be out." My mother says. I sigh. I push I would at least say five more times before I can finally stop. "She's out Katniss." My mother says and holds up my baby girl. I let go of Peeta's hand and he walks over to my mother. I sit up and I watch her wrap my daughter in a blanket and hand her to Peeta. He comes over and hands her to me. I look down at her and she opens her eyes, her bug blue eyes. "She has your eyes Peeta." I look up and at him and he gives me a long lingering kiss. "I'll leave you both and go tell the news." My mother says. "Thank you." I say and she walks away without another word. "I told you, you could do it." He tells me, "but I wouldn't have done this without you." I say.

RYE POV

I sit with Prim who woke but I don't make a move on her in front of Gale, to awkward. Suddenly Ms Everdeen bursts in, "well?" Gale says urgently. "They had a baby girl, both the baby and Katniss are ok." She says and I smile. "When will a get to meet my niece?" I ask, "I don't know? That's really up to Peeta and Katniss." She says and Gale goes to walk out. "Don't go to her Gale," she says. "Why not?" He asks. "Katniss went through a lot of pain Gale. Just let her and Peeta have these first moments with their daughter." She instructs. "I'm going back to my compartment." He stalks off.

**Sorry if this is short I wanted to give you something, I am REALLY sorry for taking ages. I am really busy and I just got back from a trip to Queensland, LOL.**

**I will do better, -A**


	17. Chapter 17: Time to meet her

CHAPTER 17

GALE POV

I open my compartment door with a fair bit of anger and close it behind me in one loud motion. I drop into a chair and hold my head in my hands. "What is it Gale?" My mother asks me. "Why didn't I tell Katniss I loved her sooner, why must I be so jealous of Peeta when I feel as though he took her from me?" My mother's hands gently rub my shoulders. "Gale, do you want Katniss to be happy?" She asks me softly. "Of course, but I want to be happy to," I sigh. "Gale, just let things work themselves out, ok." "Ok," I grunt.

KATNISS POV  
All the doctors moved me to a different room, I hold my sleeping baby girl, I feel better that I am actually holding her then having her kicking me from the inside. I was left some food on a tray next to me but I haven't touched it. Peeta left about ten minutes ago to tell our family and friends they can come and visit me and the baby. The only to people that are making me nervous is mostly Gale &amp; Prim. Gale with his anger towards this &amp; Prim with her episodes. Willow has a dark patch of hair on her head, about 5 minutes ago I fed her but then she quickly fell asleep so I haven't seen much of her eyes. The door opens and Peeta walks in with Finnick and Annie. Annie comes almost running over and smiles so brightly. "Oh Katniss, she's beautiful." Annie exclaims, "thank you." I say. Peeta comes over with Finnick and he plants a kiss on my head. "Hey, how are you?" He asks. "I'm tired, do you want to hold our daughter?" I ask. "Of course." I sit and bit straighter and manage to get Willow into Peeta's arms without waking her. Annie sits in a chair next to my bed while I see Finnick playfully rubbing his finger on Willow's tummy as Peeta rocks her in very small movements. "So you're about 5 months, aren't you Annie?" I ask. "Yeah, but I bet you now feel great not having her inside you." She says. "Yeah, now I can get back into shooting and be able to be a bit more flexible and do everything else this pregnancy has made me miss out on, like a good night sleep." I chuckle. "I'm tipping then I am not going to get much more sleep for the next few months?" "No Annie you won't." Finnick comes over and lays a hand on Annie's shoulder and Peeta sits on the end of the bed with our daughter. I hear the door open and I look up to see the Hawthorne family walk in. "KATNISS!" Posy squeals and runs over jumping on the bed. "Hey Posy." I pull the little girl into my arms. "Gosh, you're 4 now aren't you?" I tease her and she shakes her head. "NO! I'm seven." I smile, "silly me, would you like to hold the baby Posy?" I ask and she squeals with delight.

I watch as Peeta hands the baby to Posy and she starts to talk in him in her little baby voice. I smile as the rest of the Hawthorne's come over. "Hey Catnip," I smile at Gale. "Hey." I say and extend my arms to welcome him to a hug which thankfully he returns.

I talk to Hazelle, Vick &amp; Rory chat to Peeta a little and take turns holding the baby, but I notice Peeta watching them like a hawk. Finally Gale holds the baby and I watch Peeta tense and Finnick glancing at him every now and then. "So," I say breaking the silence. "Gale how've things been?" I ask and he looks over to me. "Um good, I've been working with Beetee designing weapons for missions and stuff. But um you'll never guessed who I bumped into the other day." He replies. "Who?" Peeta asks. "Um Delly Cartwright from school. Blonde hair, pale skin, do you remember her?" I nod, "sort of. Did you know her Peeta?" "As a matter of fact I did. We were best friends, I haven't seen her around, where was she Gale?" Peeta asks. "In the compartment block, she'd been hiding in twelve and missed the hovercraft that brought everyone here. So she made her way to here and they found her." He explains and hands the baby back to me. "Well, I'll have to find her and say hello." Peeta says. I can tell he is tense, if I remember correctly Delly and Peeta were best friends, they would hang out together all the time.

Eventually everyone left and it was just me and Peeta with our little girl. "Peeta, look." I say and he looks down at Willow, "she has your amazing eyes." I smile. Suddenly something dawns on me. "Peeta do you remember that letter I gave you after the tour?" "Yeah, of course." "I just realised I made a mistake in that letter." "Yeah, I realised but I understand what the mistake was with the whole do and don't thing." He says. "Sorry about that," I apologise. "It's fine, I', tipping you're really tired?" I nod at his question. "Well, how about I put Willow in her little bed and you get some sleep?" He offers. "Thanks." I say and hand Willow to him. My eyes slowly fall as I see Peeta put Willow to bed and come back over to me. "Night Katniss." He whispers.

PRIM POV

"I want to see the baby." I say to my mum. "I know, but we have to go tomorrow because visiting hours for new mothers are over. Sorry." "It's fine." I say and lie down. I begin to wonder if Katniss trusts me at all because of this venom in my head, will she even let me near the baby.

Lately I've noticed that when Rory &amp; Rye are in the same room the both tense up, I am really hoping they don't know I've kissed them both. I haven't told them, but if I recall correctly Katniss &amp; Peeta said that they would talk to Gale, so hopefully he hasn't said anything to Rory. There's a knock on the door and Rye goes to get it. As he opens the door I see Rory. "Is Prim here?" He asks quickly. "Yep. Prim, Rory is here." I get up and walk over. "Hey," I say and give him a hug. As a break away I see Rye and Rory looking at each other coldly. "Is something wrong?" I say quietly. The both look at me, "no." They say together. "Prim, do you want to go?" Rory suggests. "Yeah, let's go." I say and we walk out the door.

We walk through hallways and through other levels of 13 talking. "What's going on with you and Rye?" He had to ask the question I was hoping he wouldn't. "I don't know." I lie. "Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me." "I want to tell you Rory but I don't want anyone getting hurt." I reply as gently as possible. "TELL ME!" He yells. "Fine, I love him too. I'm in the position Katniss was in when she loved Peeta &amp; Gale." I say. "That's all I wanted to know," he says coldly. Suddenly all these memories start floating back in and I can feel myself starting to hijack. "Prim, are you ok?" Rory asks. "NO!" I scream. "Calm down," he says. "Make me," I reply viscously.

PEETA POV

I sit in the hospital with Katniss &amp; Willow asleep. I don't want to leave either of them. If anything happens to either of them I would lose it. The door opens and Rye walks towards me. "Hey," I say. "Hey, how ya doing?" He asks. "Good, a bit tired." I smile, "same. Prim just left with Rory." He says coldly. "Don't worry about it, the decision will be made in time." I say, "believe me I know." He laughs at me. "Yeah, but you don't have to worry about it anymore, she's your wife and now you have a daughter." He explains. "Yes, but I had to worry before. And I was willing to let her go so she could be happy. Whether that meant dying in the games or her being with Gale I would've let her go." I say. "You'd do anything for her." Rye says. "Yeah, I would." Then my baby girl starts to cry.

**A/N: To my readers,**

**I am sorry for taking ages. School is hectic even though I'm on holidays at the moment, I have musical rehearsals (during the holidays on a Sunday WTF).**

**Hang in there, I'm typing when I have time.**

**-A**


	18. Chapter 18: Not seeing eye to eye

CHAPTER 18

KATNISS POV

I wake to my baby girl crying and I instantly bolt up. "What's wrong?" I say. "She's fine Katniss, just a dirty nappy, but I think she is a little hungry," Peeta says. I smile and Peeta hands me our baby.

I feed her, burp her and then just hold her in my arms. "You're my little girl and you always will be. Your daddy and I love you so much." Peeta brings his arms around me as I speak to our daughter and kisses my head. "You're going to be a great mother Katniss," he whispers. "Only if you're with me." I say and smile.

The doctor walks in a little while later and says we can go back to our room. I bundle up our little girl in blankets and get dressed myself out of this hospital gown, it's awful. Peeta holds Willow so tightly I almost worry he will squeeze her to death but I know it won't happen. "I have a surprise waiting back in our room for Willow, even though she 'won't notice at all." He says. "I can't wait." I say.

We walk back to our room and Peeta hands me Willow so he can open the door. "You ready?" he asks. "Yes," I say. He opens and the door and the first thing I see is a wooden basinet with sheets, there is a box open next to it filled with baby clothes &amp; toys. "It's wonderful," I say and kiss Peeta. "I'm glad you like it, although you have to give Cinna &amp; Effie most of the credit for the clothes." "Of course," I say. I walk over and set me baby girl in her bed and wrap her up in the sheets which I have trouble with. "Let me do it," he says. I watch him carefully as he tucks and wraps the blanket, "you're going to have to teach me how to do that." I say and nudge him. "I will, don't you worry."

PRIM POV

I walk down the hospital and head straight to find a nurse. I walk down the hall and thankfully run into one. "Oh excuse me," I say. "Yes dear?" "I was wondering if you could please tell me what room Katniss Everdeen sorry Mellark is in please? She's my sister and recently gave birth to my niece." I ask. "Oh yes her, um she left this morning with her baby &amp; husband back to their room. Sorry but I have to go." She says and walks away.

As I head to Katniss's room I wonder what will happen. Will she let me see the baby or even go near her? Can I hold her or at least touch her head or hand? Will they even let me in at all? All these thoughts rush through my head I didn't even notice Gale in front of me. "Hey Prim," I look up. "Oh hi Gale. I was just on my way to see Katniss, do you want to come with me?" I offer, "Sorry. I have to talk to Beetee about weaponry." He comments and keeps walking. I reach Katniss's room and knock on the door. I feel like I am holding in every bit of air I can grasp but then Peeta opens the door sending all of it out. "Hey Prim, would you like to come in?" He asks with caution in his voice but also kindness. "Yes, please." I reply and walk in with him behind me. As I walk in Katniss walks out of the bathroom with wet hair and she startles at the sight of me. "Prim, hi. Um sorry I didn't expect to see you here," she says. "Sorry, I should've give you some notice." I say. "No it's ok." She says and hugs me lightly. "I came to see the baby." I whisper. "Come over here," we both walk over to the basinet and I see my sleeping niece. "She's beautiful," I whisper. "Thank you" Peeta says and his arms come around Katniss. There's a knock on the door and it opens. Boggs stands in the door. "Katniss, Peeta you're needed in command, it's important." He says. "We'll be right there." Katniss says and he leaves. She scoops up Willow and looks at Peeta. "I don't really want to bring her to command." She tells Peeta. "I can take her over to mum." I offer and she looks at me. "Straight to mum," she says. "I promise," I assure her. She turns to Peeta. "What do you think?" She says. "It'll be ok." He says. She turns back to me and hands me Willow. "Straight to mum and keep her there. Don't let her leave the room. Not for anyone." She instructs. "Ok," I say and they leave.

KATNISS POV

I wanted to turn back and get Willow about 5 times since we left her. "Katniss, it'll be fine. We're here now anyway the quicker we get this done they better." He brings his arm around me and steers me inside. "Katniss, Peeta thank you for joining us." Coin says and we sit. "Firstly, congratulations on your baby girl," she says. "Thank you, now please tell us what we are needed for we were to this is important." Peeta says. "Yes, well now that Katniss has given birth to your child you're both required in a bit over a week to start training and getting back in shape." Coin says. "I was already considering but why are you suggesting it?" I ask coldly. "Well now that you aren't pregnant we need to start getting organised for our trip to the Capitol." She replies calmly. "She what are we needed for?" Peeta questions. "Both of you are going to the Capitol once your back in shape." She says and I stand up in fury. "You want us to leave our daughter?" I yell at her. I go walk around to her and slap her in the face but Peeta's strong arm comes around me stopping me, "it isn't like that," she starts but I continue to yell at her. "It's not like that! She isn't even a month old, only about a week and you want us to prepare to leave." "Katniss, let's go." Peeta whispers. "No, aren't you listening to her?" I turn to him. "You know I was too afraid to bring a child into this world Peeta, but when she was born I didn't want to let her go and I know you didn't either. Now we're being asked to leave her. Is that fair, we want to protect and we are being asked to leave her without her parents but with a grandmother who could barely take care of her own children until the reaping, an uncle who fighting for her aunty who is hijacked and a friend who you aren't very fond of." I say. His arm drops and grabs my hand, "let's go Katniss before you do something you'll regret." He leads me out of command without another word from anyone including Coin. Neither one of us spoke on the way back to our room. "Peeta, we need to get Willow from my mother." I say urgently.

We practically rush back to my mother's room to find Prim quietly reading, Rye not anyone to be found and my mother slowly rocking our sleeping baby. "Hi Katniss," my mother says quietly. "Hi," I say abruptly. I lift Willow out of my mother's arms and hold her tightly in my own. "Is everything ok Katniss?" Prim asks with her sing song voice. "It's fine, thanks for watching her." I say and walk out back to Peeta.

We walk into our room and I put Willow in her basinet with a blanket. "I can't walk away from her. How long would the mission be? A week, a month, a year?" I fold my arms over my chest and Peeta sits on the bed. "Katniss, I don't like this situation any more than you do but think about, if we were able to bring Snow down once and for all, he wouldn't be able to hurt us, our family or Willow." He says soothingly. "I get that, but once Snow is taken care of who will run Panem? Coin will and to me she is just like Snow, one who is in charge and has power over everything." I say. "And so your point is?" He asks me. "That when Snow is dealt with someone has to run Panem and that someone will be Coin and you know it. She'll want control and she'll have her ways to get it." I say. "So Katniss, we just make sure that doesn't happen. I mean what if Paylor runs Panem, she is kind and helped all the injured in 8." Peeta says. "Yeah ok." I nod and slump down next to him. "Hold me please," I ask and he does. My just lay together, Peeta plays with my hair and I listen to the soft drum of his heart until the loud cries of our baby echo through the room.

**Dear readers, **

**I'm really sorry for taking so long. My life is hectic at the moment. School has started back, I am hating Science class and my mum and step dad are separating so yeah, the end.**

**I am typing when I get the chance for you guys.**

**Xx keep reading guys.**


	19. Chapter 19: Kiss & make up

CHAPTER 19

PEETA POV

"I'll get her," I whisper to Katniss. I slip my arm away from her and walk over to Willow. As I go to pick her up I notice how red her checks are and how warm she is. "Katniss, can you come here?" I can hear the urgent tone in my voice. "What's wrong?" She asks as she walks over.

KATNISS POV

"She's really warm, I think she's burning up." He tells me, "so what do we do?" I ask. "Let's get her to a doctor because your mother doesn't have any of her medicines." He picks her up, "yeah no shit Peeta." I snap.

We literally rush out of the room and to the doctor. Thankfully there's a doctor available when we get there who takes a look at Willow instantly, he runs a few tests and then quickly gives her back to us. I hold her very tightly. "She's got a slight fever and a bit of a head cold, have any of your relatives had a cold recently or been sick? It's quite easy for a newborn to get sick" The doctors asks. "None that we're aware of," I say. "Ok, well I suggest make sure she gets a bit of sleep and that she is fed regularly. Give her a bit of this medicine and it should help." He says and give s bottle to Peeta, "no more than your thumb nail should do the trick Mr Mellark." He says. "Ok, well we should be going and find out if anyone in our family has had a cold lately." I say. "Thank you again doc," Peeta says and we walk out together.

Nothing much is said between Peeta &amp; I as we make our way back, to be honest I'm kind of upset with Peeta. "Katniss, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left the doctors." He asks, "I'm fine, just fine." I lie but with a little too much sarcasm which gives sit away. "Ok, Katniss stop." His hands come on my shoulders and stops me walking, I turn to face him. "What?" I ask. "Have I done something to upset you or has someone else said or done something?" I sigh at him, "yes Peeta you have. How the hell are you not more annoyed at the fact that Coin is asking us to leave our 1 week old daughter just so we can capture the president, how does that not make you annoyed? Anyone else could go and do the job, out of everyone in 13 she picked us." I say. "Katniss, it does make me upset but you need to look at the bigger picture. If we were to capture Snow then we could put an end to this. Go back to 12, go back home." He explains. "Yeah, but if we leave we could run the risk of being killed and leaving our daughter without any parents. I already lost my dad and we both know what my mum was like and how your mother treated you. Do you really want to take that risk or would you rather someone else go?" I say quite loudly. "Of course I would rather someone else go, but I also want to bring Snow to justice myself." He explains. "Dammit Peeta, we're both seventeen, we haven't been married for a year, we a have a daughter and we have to make decisions that should be made by someone else." I snap. "Hey guys." Finnick calls. We both turn around as Finnick and Annie come towards us. "Hi," I reply and look at the floor. "Um Katniss, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on some baby things Cinna and Effie have given us for the baby. Their actually waiting in our room now. I know they would want to see you." Annie says. "Yeah sure. Um here Peeta, I take the medicine bottle and give it to her soon, but I'll feed her first." I say. "Sure, um the Doctor gave me a tiny spoon to give it to her." I take it from him. "I'll see you later." I say and walk away with Annie.

PEETA POV  
I walk with Finnick towards Ms Everdeen's room. "So what was that all about back there?" He asks and I don't need clarification as to what he's referring to. "Katniss is upset with me. Coin wants both of us to go to the Capitol to capture Snow and Katniss is really upset about it." I explain, "so why is she upset with you then?" "Well, I tried to make her look at the bright side that we would be bringing Snow to justice and hey I don't want to leave Willow either but I also want the satisfaction of bringing him down myself. But Katniss doesn't want either of us to leave her and she worries that we could be killed and leave her orphaned. She is just upset that I'm not more upset about what Coin is asking." I sigh, "she'll get over it. Trust me, when Annie and I argue a few hours later she gets over it." "You sure Finnick?" "Peeta, I've never been unsure when it comes to women."

KATNISS POV

I sit with Annie &amp; Johanna who I haven't seen in a while. "So how've you been Johanna?" I ask. "Yeah ok, um training is driving me crazy." I nod, "how've you been Annie, with Finnick &amp; you're baby?" I ask her and a big smile appears on her face. "I'm good he will be here soon," "is the baby a boy?" She nods, "yes. We found out a week ago. How've you been Katniss?" I slip some medicine into Willow's mouth after feeding her. "I've been ok, I really want to work off all this pregnancy weight." I say as Willow starts to cry. "It's ok baby girl it's ok." I whisper to her. "So how's things with you and Bread Boy?" Johanna asks. "Yeah….there good." I reply. "No there not, you paused for a few seconds what's going?" Annie says. "Well," I explain Coin's demands, us going to the doctor's and then our disagreement afterwards before Finnick and Annie arrived. "Wow, well I can say Katniss is you should forgive him, he means well." Annie said. "Yeah I guess." I mumble.

I left Annie's a little while later and headed back to my room where when I walked in Peeta was waiting. "Katniss i." He starts but I cut him off. "Shh, please. I just got her to sleep" I walk over and put her in her cot. I face Peeta, "you don't need to say anything Peeta. I'm sorry, I over reacted." He holds me tightly. "We both had a part to play Katniss but it makes us who we are." My lips meet his, I miss this feeling we everything feels right a few moments. Being with him, kissing him feels right.

**Everlark fluff. Xx write more soon.**


	20. Chapter 20: Things unraveling

CHAPTER 20

KATNISS POV

Two months had gone by fairly quickly. I had managed to lose all the baby weight and become my usually self at archery again, never missing a target. Finnick &amp; Annie had their baby boy, his name is Nathan Finnick Odair. Willow has grown a fair bit, she's two months old and growing at the rate she should be according to the doctor. I agreed to go on the Capitol mission but I had a few conditions. 1. That Peeta and I aren't put in separate groups, we stay together. 2. We decide who Willow stays with when we leave and get to appoint a legal guardian if we were to die and 3. I get to kill Snow. Which surprisingly she agreed to. Annie said that Cinna and Effie were waiting in her room when we were last their a few months ago but they weren't. As it happens they have been moved to another District to help others. To be honest Peeta and I are struggling are little bit. Prim has gotten worse, her attacks are more frequent and they have now moved her to a room in the hospital so I haven't seen her, the only people who have are our mother, Rye, Rory and the rest of the Hawthorne's apart from all the doctors trying to help her. I miss her, I miss her smile and her sweet voice. I know that, that girl is deep down inside of her somewhere, I know she wants to see me and her niece. Peeta did try to visit and it went well for most of it until Peeta brought up Willow and she started to get very angry. So he left and he hasn't been back since. I am trying to not let it get to me and Peeta is helping.

I haven't seen Gale in a while, apparently he is spending all the time he can down in the weapons room to prepare for the Capitol raid. "LOOK ALIVE EVERDEEN!" Someone yells at me and I snap out of my thoughts. "Yes, but my last name is Mellark now so you know." I say even though I still answer to Everdeen. I'm doing hand to hand combat while Peeta looks after Willow. I facing off against someone I don't know. Apparently this person has hand a lot of training in this, but I've been in the Hunger Games so it makes us even. He throws a fist at my face but I dodge it and give him a blow to the stomach which sends him to the ground allowing me to pin him down. I hold him there and I hear someone counting, "1, 2, 3, TIME!" I get up and help the man up. "15 seconds, not bad. You're free to go," he says and I am straight out. I hate being in there, training reminds me of the games and I hate those memories, I want there to be a way for me to let them out of my system. Like how Peeta painted them, he has his ways but mine only come to me in nightmares.

I walk into my compartment only to find Peeta and Gale fighting, thankfully they didn't notice me so I'm able to listen them argue. "Dammit Gale! You realise that Katniss won't like this." I hear Peeta say. "Don't you think I know that, I spent the past five years hunting with her Peeta," I am so surprised Gale said Peeta's name. "Don't give me that, I know that Gale. So did Coin ask you to tell us or did you volunteer?" Peeta asks. "Does it matter?" Gale snaps bitterly. "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" Peeta yells at him and I come around the corner. "Give her to me," I say abruptly.

PEETA POV

"Give her to me," I hear Katniss say. I turn around and see Katniss with a very confused expression on her face. I watch Gale put Willow in her arms and then stands between us. "How long have you been there?" I ask her. "Long enough to know you're very annoyed about something. What's going on?" She asks. "Coin has moved the Capitol mission to the end of the week and you and Peeta are in separate squad groups." Gale explains. Katniss puts Willow in my arms and rushes back out the door.

KATNISS POV

I burst into Command very angry and head straight for Coin. "We had a deal," I say. "What are you talking about Ms Mockingjay?" "We had a deal, that if I was to go on this mission Peeta and I weren't to be separated and you've done exactly that." She starts to laugh a little, "I didn't assemble the groups, Plutarch did, I just cleared them because I was told that you and your husband were in a squad together." I look at Plutarch and but he looks just as confused, something isn't right. "Have them fixed by the end of the day or you can forget about either of us going." I instruct and storm out.

PLUTARCH POV  
I sit there stunned and Coin turns back to her things. "Why did you lie to her? I didn't make the squads up you did." I ask. "Because I did what needed to be done." "That woman is the face of this rebellion, you can't have her trying to lead a group of people into battle with her husband there with her and you know she'd break." I explain. "Those two are each other's weaknesses beside their daughter, the need to learn to act without each other. But fine fix the squads and see what happens," she replies very bitterly. I sit there fixing the squads, ready for the launch at the end of this week, I stand up. "Excuse me," I say and walk out.

I walk down to Katniss and Peeta's room and gently knock on the door. "Can we help you with something?" Peeta asks as he opens the door. "Can we talk please Peeta?" "Fine come in, but don't expect Katniss or myself to be happy with you," he lets me in and I hear the door close behind me. "What do you want Plutarch?" Katniss asks while gently rocking her daughter. "I came to tell you the truth and Coin doesn't know." "So talk," Peeta says. "Coin arranged those groups I didn't. I had no say, I just changed them so that you are in the same squad, feel free to check. Coin says you two are each other's weaknesses besides your daughter, which is true but I want you two in the same squad because I know you two wouldn't cope without each other." I see Katniss nod, "I am not liking Coin at the moment." Katniss comments.

GALE POV

"I am not liking Coin at the moment," I hear Katniss say. These doors are very thin and she continues. "All this is very off and I don't want to be dealing with another Snow, have had to deal with that enough." She finishes and I hear footsteps come closer to the door. I snap off the tape recorder and rush off before anyone sees me. I head straight back to command, I feel as though I'm betraying Katniss which in a way I am. I walk into command and set the tape in front of Coin. "Thank you Solider Hawthorne, it's always nice to know what's being said. I am not that trusting with Ms Everdeen or Mellark, whatever her last name. My point is you are really helping, now if you wouldn't mind can you please go back to Beetee and get a move on with our newer weaponry." She tells. "Of course, ma'am."

I take the left to weaponry fall and walk in. "Hey Beetee," "hello Gale. Ready to check out what we're working on?" He asks. "Yes I am." We get to work straight away, we've been working on a bomb. A bomb that could do a lot of damage to the Capitol where ever it lands.

PRIM POV

I don't feel right, I am not liking this hospital room. It's so boring on my own. Rye and Rory visit all the time but I kinda know why. It's almost ridiculous but at the same time it's ok. I miss seeing everyone, even Katniss a little. But then I remembered what she did, destroyed our home, almost got a lot of people killed, killed innocent people (**A/N other tributes in the games**) I feel myself breathing faster and becoming warmer, I can hear the heart monitor speeding up. I NEED TO REMAIN CALM. Katniss didn't harm those people, I take a deep breathe it isn't working. I hit the panic button, the doctors told me to if I can feel an attack coming on. Suddenly a nurse bursts in and comes over to help me. "Primrose, it's ok. What you're seeing or thinking isn't real. Just take a few deep breathes and try to calm down. Or I can sedate you if you want?" I shake my head, sleeping doesn't help. I need to learn to control this.

**MY BIGGEST APOLOGIES TO YOU DEAR READERS, for taking so long.**


	21. Chapter 21: Saying goodbye

CHAPTER 21

KATNISS POV

The end of the week in drawing near and I need to prepare for this mission, I've become better of taking care of my baby girl, Peeta is much better than me but he insists that I'm just as good as him. I told him I don't want him staying with my mother &amp; his brother, while we're away but with Finnick and Annie or Hazelle even though he doesn't like Gale very much but there is good and bad to the people we are suggesting to look after her. Hazelle has hand experience with four children and I know they all love Willow, Finnick and Annie have got their baby boy so I think it would be good if our children interact. But with Hazelle she has enough on her mind, with Gale and the others she doesn't need another baby on her shoulders for god knows how long and with Finnick and Annie they're only new parents and need to focus on their own child so we need to work something out fast. I burp Willow after feeding her and set her back in her crib just as Peeta walked. "Hi," I say tiredly, I'm so glad that it's almost the end of the day. "Hey Katniss, how are you?" He walks over and gives me a quick kiss. "Yeah alright, how about yours?" I reply, "well I got kicked in the jaw and it's starting to bruise." I turn his jaw and see the mark. "Are you alright?" I ask urgently. "Yeah it's ok. Just a bit sore." He replies. I get him to sit down, I wet a cloth from the bathroom, walk back out with it and press it gently on the jaw. "That should help," I say and his hand comes up to press it against his face. "Thanks." He gives me a light kiss and I rest my head on his knees. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah I'm ok, just tired. We have to leave for the Capitol in 2 days and we still don't know who is going to look after Willow." "Ok how about Finnick and Annie look after her in the day and Hazelle or your mother and Rye can at night?" I listen to his suggestion. "I like it."

PEETA POV

I feel Katniss's breathing even out as she falls to sleep, but I can't sleep. We both have a final training session tomorrow and then a briefing for the trip, which means we I won't see Willow until later this evening but Katniss has to come back in the day to feed her, she's going to be looked after by Rye tomorrow. I feel Katniss tensing but she relaxes again. I close my eyes and try to sleep. I wake up to the sound of Willow crying, I see Katniss hasn't woken so I get up and tend to her. I change her nappy and settle her back down. I crawl back into bed with Katniss and slowly drift back off.

THE DAY OF DEPARTURE

I dropped Katniss off to Finnick and Annie, it was too hard for Katniss to stay behind. "Look after her please and remember to drop her off to Katniss's mother in the evening." I instruct and slowly ease her sleeping form into Finnick's arms. "All good, she won't be harmed I promise," Finnick replies. "Thanks." "Stay safe Peeta, Katniss too." Annie says. "We'll both come back." I say and walk away.

I sit in the hovercraft next to Katniss as her hand clutches my hand tightly as she talks to Gale. I close my eyes and try to sleep. It's going to take a max of 2 or 2 days and ½ to get there depending on how fast they want to fly, so I might as well make this fly by.

KATNISS POV

I see Peeta slowly drift off to sleep, at least he can find a way to be calm on this trip, I'm terrified but hey it isn't like nothing like this hasn't happened before. I can only hope Prim is getting better, once this is over and if we're still alive I don't know if I could let Prim around my baby girl in case she hurts her. "You ok Catnip?" I hear Gale ask and it brings me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep as well." I say and he turns away to talk to Boggs. I close my eyes when a song from a little while ago comes to me in my head, Yellow Flicker Beat (**by Lorde**) and one line starts to stick out to me: They use to shout my name now they whisper it. That for me is so true, I can just imagine the people of the Capitol. They use to shout my name, I was a victor, a star crossed lover, now I'm a rebel and a traitor to them. I slowly drift off but not peacefully. I wake to Peeta shaking me just as I come out of a nightmare, I grasp onto him and he hugs me tightly. "It's ok, you're fine. We're fine." He whispers and I nod my head against his chest. I look over at Gale and see him glaring at Peeta, also with a bit of sadness but then notices my gaze and quickly hides it. "I'll be right back," I whisper to Peeta. I shake myself out of his arms and walk over to Gale. I fold my arms in front of me and speak to him. "What was that for Gale?" He looks up at me, "don't worry Katniss, nothing you need to concern yourself with." "No, tell me now!" My voice is getting louder and I notice a few stares. "I can't tell you." He admits.

COIN POV

I've listened to the tape that Gale gave numerous times and I starting to become suspicious. Plutarch yes is trusting but also is close to Mr Abernathy who I haven't seen in a while. I begin to write notes:

_Vote for new leader_

_Vote for one more Hunger Games_

_Deal with opposition. _

I feel a smug grin appear on my face. Mr Hawthorne has helped me a lot, now I know if Ms Everdeen doesn't agree she will have to be taken care of because I know what this seventeen year old girl is capable of.

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry this is taking ages and if this chapter is really short for you. My life at the moment is really hectic and I'm not sleeping.**

**Kisses –A**


	22. Chapter 22: Cries of a child

CHAPTER 22

KATNISS POV

I watch as everyone straps themselves in preparing for landing. Beetee had managed to disable the security system for 24 hours giving us enough time to land and sneak in without being detected. We land and the hatch opens. We all walk onto the grassy area, everyone has a gun but me and Gale. I have my bow and Gale has his crossbow. "Right we sneak in and find a place to stay," Boggs says. "And if we can't," I hear Solider Jackson speak, her voice is so sharp. "Then I hate it but we'll do whatever necessary." Peeta says and Boggs agrees.

We walk through the streets and to my surprise there isn't that many people and if there is their easy to avoid. Usually the Capitol is buzzing with excitement, but things have changed. We manage to find a place to stay, but I had to kill somebody to do it.

We had closed all the blinds and sat on the floor, but we raided the woman's food cabinet. I sat next to Peeta and snuggled into him as he handed me a can of Lamb Stew. "Thanks," I whisper and chug it down as Boggs explains the plan. "Right so we're going to leave for the streets in the night, it seems there's less people these days, but we need to watch out for security cameras. We've got a contact located around the heart of the city, near Snow's mansion, Plutarch reckons we can trust her, so we're going to try and make it there without being spotted. Now,.." There was a knock on the door. We all stand up alert and hide while Solider Jackson goes and checks the windows, no one would recognize her. "Now way," she mumbles and opens the door. I stick my head out and see Cinna walk in. I spring out and hug him. "What are you doing here? Where's Effie?" I ask and he holds me. "I came to help, I saw you guys come in. I made no one else followed you and Effie is in 4 helping some children." I nod. "Solider Hawthorne, I word." Boggs says to Gale and they leave the room.

GALE POV

"Is the bomb ready for arrival?" He asks. "Yes sir. It's on its way, very slowly. I was told to contact them when they put on full speed to be here in time." I explain. "Great. Let's go back."

We walk back into the room and everyone is asleep. I see Katniss snuggled into Peeta's chest with his arm protectively around her and Cinna close by, while most of the others are just spread out around the room. I walk over to Katniss and push away a stray hair from her face. She tenses then relaxes again, it makes me sigh. Can I protect you Katniss, from what I've done? I knew in the end she would most probably end up with Peeta, he was what she really needed. I just hope she doesn't find out what I've done or who is arriving later.

KATNISS POV

We got moving really early to some contact's place, Cinna apparently knows her. I don't know why they changed the times, they said we were leaving at night, they're idiots to change this. "We're here," Cinna says and we all walk inside. "What are you doing here?" I hear a woman ask as we walk in. I slip of my hood and she notices my gaze towards her before Cinna starts to speak again. "Plutarch said we can trust you Tigris, if not we'll leave." He starts. She sighs but then speaks, the ink marked into her face moves with her. "Come with me." She mumbles. Boggs helps her move a cabinet revealing a door. It opens and dim lights flicker. "Follow me," she instructs. Everyone follows her and Peeta goes to move but I stop him. "I'm worried." I say. "What's wrong?" His hands come up and cup my face. I move and hug him, I missed the feeling of just hugging him. "What if this mission fails, what if this lady tricks us, what if we leave Willow without any parents?" I can feel tears forming and I try to bite them back. "We'll be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen to us and more importantly nothing will happen to you." He whispers to me. "Peeta, if something happened to you I, I couldn't live with myself after everything we've been through." I say. "Come on you two," I hear Jackson call with her sharp voice.

We walk down and find the others all spread out on various cushions and mattresses. Peeta and I find a spot close to Cinna and Gale who are discussing things about 12, I tune out not wanting to listen. Tigris left and was gone for a while, making me suspicious. "Boggs, Cinna where's Tigris?" I ask loudly, making everyone quiet. "Um, I don't actually know." Cinna says, I can tell he's now worried. I watch him go over and bang on the think door. "Tigris, are you there, Tigris?" He calls.

SNOW POV

I sit here eating lunch with my darling granddaughter. "Why don't you wear your hair in that braid anymore darling?" I ask her. "Because Grandpa you said any act of siding with Katniss Everdeen would be punished and I didn't want to take that risk." She says softly. "Thank you for understanding," I say to her. I least I know she won't try and pull anything. Now just to smoke out the Mockingjay no matter where's she is.

KATNISS POV

As it happens Tigris was out getting food for us. She had brought down soup and stew as it was getting cold here in the Capitol, so that long coats really helped to hide all of our gear and weapons, not to mention the hoods for our faces. Peeta hands me a can of lamb stew, "thank you." I say softly and kiss him not caring who's watching. "Right, tomorrow we leave and head straight for the city." Boggs announces which grabs everyone's attention. "Why tomorrow?" Peeta asks sharply, he rarely talks like that, why now? I'll ask him later and pay attention to Boggs as he keeps talking. "Because Snow has offered refuge for the people in his mansion, so everyone will be trying to get inside being too busy to notice anyone besides their family." He says. "Ok." Cinna says.

PEETA POV

I starting to notice strange looks from Gale towards Katniss and myself, I don't know what's going on but something must be. "Get some rest in a few hours. I know it's only around midday but we will be leaving early to try and get around the front of the crowd." Boggs commands. I'm wishing we were back in our home in 12, raising our little girl being able to see her smile and hear her laugh without all this war, but that will have to wait. "Peeta? Peeta?" I hear Katniss call my name and I come out of my daze. "Yes," I say. "Are you alright, you've seemed really vague these past few hours?" She asks. "Just thinking, I don't think I need to tell you what I thinking about." I say quietly not wanting to attract attention from the others. "I miss her too, but this mission should only be for a few more days." She whispers, "I know, I feel like we've been away from her for longer than what we have." I say. "Please let's get some sleep, we need all our energy for tomorrow." She says and I agree.

I lay on one of the hard mattresses with Katniss curled up under my arm with her head against my chest. "What if we don't," Katniss starts but I cut her off. "I don't want to think about that Katniss, please just let it lie." I say firmly. I watch Katniss prop herself up on her elbow. "What is going on with you lately? Since we arrived you've been sharp tonged, in a daydream or just plain quiet only speaking when needed. Why?" I can hear the pleading in her voice. I sigh and feel myself break down tears going down my face. "I just want this to be over Katniss, I need to hold you and our little girl in my arms and never let go, I don't want to lose you to this battle. I want to go home."

KATNISS POV

. "I just want this to be over Katniss, I need to hold you and our little girl in my arms and never let go I don't want to lose you to this battle. I want to go home." Peeta's cries are like a child calling for his mum in the night and I don't care. I hold him in my arms and let him cry. "You won't lose me, I promise. We'll get through this and one day we will be able to go home. Hopefully that day is soon. Now please let's get some rest, you need it." I whisper to him and he nods. I just hope me promising him that he won't lose me is a promise I can keep.

**Sorry for taking ages. Enjoy. I am so tired.**


	23. Chapter 23: Broken Triangle

CHAPTER 23

KATNISS POV

As we leave Tigris's shop I can't help but feel grateful that she didn't turn us in. Huge crowds of people are all swarming the streets with hoods pulled over their heads, thankful our coats have hoods so we will blend right in. I feel Peeta lace his fingers into mine and we merge into the streets, I grasp his hand tighter than his is to mine. "We'll be ok, I promise." He whispers to me. "I can only hope." I reply.

PRIM POV

I've tightly braided my hair and I have my yellow hooded cape draped around my shoulders as I write my letter.

_Dear Rye &amp; Rory,_

_I guess I need to make a decision not just for my sakes but for yours too. I hope the decision I've made hasn't been influenced by my hijacked feelings but I'm confident it's from my heart. A letter was the best way for me to do this, I don't have the courage to tell you face to face._

_Rory, you are an amazing person. I grew up with you and I can't see my life without you. It's funny because I always thought Katniss and Gale would get together but I was wrong, yet Peeta is amazing and it was Katniss's decision to make. You are a great person Rory and I'm very thankful to have you._

_Rye, you too are also as amazing, you along with Peeta are like the brothers I never had. I wish I could've saved Billy and have him here with us. I am glad that Katniss married Peeta because if she didn't than I wouldn't know you like I do now, so it worked out for and Katniss and myself._

_I guess I should I just tell you instead of causing suspense and worry, I should've gotten straight to the point in the first place. I'm sorry Rye, you're a bit too old for me so I choose Rory._

_I'm sorry Rye if I've broken your heart but in time you'll move on and find someone better than me._

_Love Primrose._

I slip the letter onto my pillow and have Rye and Rory's names on it, I hope they read it together.

I slip into the hanger and position myself in a hidden spot on a hovercraft to the Capitol which leaves anytime soon. I pull my hood over my head and for once since I've been here I'm going to try and do the right thing.

**I know it's really short and it's meant to be. I just needed to get something out cause I feel like I'm letting everyone down at the moment.**


	24. Chapter 24: Has the good pulled through?

CHAPTER 24

PEETA POV

I can feel my gun against my back as we all walk through the Capitol, if I look over at Katniss I can almost make out her bow and arrows underneath her coat but if you didn't know they were there you wouldn't notice. We manage to reach closer to the front and Boggs approaches Katniss, Gale and I (Gale is on the other side of Katniss) "now you know the drill, when we see Snow I'll yell. Jackson and Hawthorne will grab him and we'll run, Solider Hawthorne is it ready?" Boggs asks him and I give him a weird look. "Yes, it's stationed just outside the President's Mansion." Gale answers and he walks away. "What was that about?" Katniss asks him as we keep walking. "It's nothing I want you to concern yourself with Katniss." Gale replies.

GALE POV

I didn't want her knowing about the bomb, if she did it would lead to more questions. I had received Intel that Primrose had managed to sneak onto a hovercraft and is now lurking around Capitol (Prim's scene in C23 was happening at an earlier time then when written). I could see the hovercraft from here waiting for instructions.

We managed to reach the building in no time, Boggs said wait till we're behind Snow until we grab him. We managed to approach the steps behind some others without being seen. "GET HIM!" Boggs yells.

KATNISS POV

We all rip off these ridiculous coats and I see Snow turn around in frustration to see me. I watch Gale and Solider Jackson jump on him and get him to the ground. I watch Peacekeepers race up and aim guns at us when suddenly Gale holds a knife to Snows throat. "Make a move and his throat is cut." Gale yells and we slowly walk down the steps. I approach Snow as Boggs is putting him in handcuff and speak to him in a pleased but bitter tone. "Your games are over President Snow," I whisper. "Mine me be, but yours has just begun." He replies and I can smell his strong scent of roses and poison. "Release it," I hear Gale call and I see him put a microphone away. Suddenly I see a hovercraft appear overhead. "We need to move!" Gale yells above the noise. Suddenly a bright yellow coat catches my eyes and I start to run towards it, only one wears that colour so well and I can it hugging the curves of her body which grows my suspicion. I start to run towards it when I hear Boggs call but I don't listen. "SOLIDER EVERDEEN GET BACK NOW!" I look up and see a bomb starting to fall and I turn to run back. I turn to take one last look at the girl, she's starting to turn I try to get a look at face but I realise I'm too late. The bomb goes off lifting me off me feet, I feel myself in haling smoke and ash right before I'm left floating into nothing.

PRIM POV

I am just about to turn, I can see Katniss out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly I hear a loud noise and darkness consumes me.

PEETA POV

"NOOO" I scream. "KATNISS!" I yell, I can feel I pain going through me as I see her fly backwards and hit the ground not moving after I run no matter how much my legs hurt. I fall beside her and gather her in my arms. "Katniss, can her you hear me, Katniss please?" I say but I get no sign, all I can see is her chest raising and falling, that's just going to have be good enough. I rush back to the others and yell above the noise. "Let's go, we need to get out of here. Get him on board." I nod in the direction of Snow. Surprisingly everyone follows and we're all strapped in with Katniss in my arms in 10 minutes. "You all know the procedures, we aren't stopping unless absolute necessary. Right let's go," Boggs says and returns to the front of the hovercraft.

GALE POV

I can't believe what I've done. If Katniss ever finds out what part I've had to play in this I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I am trying not to lock eyes with Peeta in case he can see the guilt I hold and starts to ask questions.

We're almost at 13 and Katniss still hasn't woken and I know not just myself but Peeta is starting to worry. When we landed only a few were there to greet us. Coin, Plutarch and Beetee. "Welcome back Soldiers. Oh my, is she ok?" I listen to her. "We need a doctor, now!" I can hear none of the usual kindness in Peeta's voice, just worry and anger. "Plutarch, please get them to a doctor." I watch Peeta walk away with Plutarch and Katniss in his arms. "Was the mission successful?" Coin asks bringing my attention away from those leaving. "Yes it was. He is on board with Solider Jackson, awaiting instructions." Boggs replies. "Then let's get a move on."

BEETEE POV

I have been combing through security footage for ages, trying to find anything on young Primrose when something pops up, footage from the hanger. I watch it with a very close eye when a young girl in a yellow cape walks into the picture, I see her approach a hovercraft, one that was getting ready to leave. "Please turn around," I mumble to myself, when thankfully she does. It's her, young Primrose. I hit a button on my commlink notifying Plutarch to come.

He actually managed to come about 10 minutes later. "Did you find anything?" He asks. "Yes, she snuck off, she managed to get on the hovercraft that was leaving for the Capitol. I haven't seen any other footage after that with her in it. Are the squad arrive back ok?" "Yes, they all have a few bumps and bruises, Katniss came out unconscious in Peeta's arms though. Still don't know why." He explains. "Everything will work itself out." I reply.

PEETA POV

We've been back for about 12 hours and Katniss still hasn't woken, I told the doctors I didn't want anyone visiting and I still haven't seen my daughter but I know she is safe. I was told Katniss hit her head really hard and that she may be in a coma, I only pray she is not. "I'm so sorry." I mumble so softly I almost can't hear myself. Suddenly the heart rate monitor starts speeding up and I notice her breathing quicken, "Katniss? Katniss!" I say and I'm on my feet in an instant. I start to shake her but her eyes don't open, I hit the emergency button and suddenly a doctor and nurse burst in. "What is it?" "Her heart rate and breathing have quickened but she isn't waking. Please do something?" I beg. They come rushing over and start doing things that I don't understand. "Does she suffer from panic attacks, nightmares, um" I cut the doctor off. "Yes suffers from nightmares badly." I say. 'What usually wakes her?" "I normally wake her." I say. "Well, then I don't know what we can do if you usually wake her. We'll leave you too it." The doctor and nurse go to leave when I speak again. "I'm not entirely sure where she is but if you could find out where my daughter is and bring her here that would be very helpful." I say. "Yes," is all I get and they leave. "Katniss, Katniss please wake up." I start to shake her slightly and she begins to calm. Suddenly she grasps my arms and her eyes open. Slowly she sits up and takes the needles from her arms. "Come here, please." She asks in a mere whisper. I hold her in my arms and her breathing calms. "Where is she? Our daughter?" Katniss asks. "I asked the doctor for Willow to be brought here." "Ok, what happened why am I here?" "You don't remember?" "No Peeta, I don't. That's why I'm asking." "Well, we were getting ready to pack up and leave, you caught your eyes caught on something and headed in the direction of the bomb. You managed to make it far enough away but you were close enough to be knocked unconscious for the whole trip back." I explain. "Ok, umm."

KATNISS POV

"Ok, umm." Before I could finish there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Peeta says. I watch him walk over and open the door. I can see past him and I'm a bit surprised. "Gale, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks. "I came to deliver your daughter." He replies and I can tell Willow is now in Peeta's arms. "Can I come in?' Gale asks. Peeta looks back at me showing he wants me to answer. "Come in Gale," I say. "Is my family ok? Mum, Rye, your family …Prim?" I ask. "Katniss there's something you need to know."

**Sorry I'm taking ages but the holidays are soon and will give me plenty of time to write.**

**-A**


	25. Chapter 25: Answers and Ideas

CHAPTER 25

GALE POV

I feel awful telling Katniss this. "Peeta, you may want to sit down for this, then once I've finished please soften the news to Katniss." I say. I see him put Willow into Katniss's arms then both their gazes come to mine and I begin to panic. "What do you need to tell me Gale? I'm sure whatever it is I'll be fine." I take a deep breath. "You remember the bomb that was dropped in the Capitol, the one that knocked you off your feet?" "Yeah, I remember a bit of it, but I'm sure you and Peeta remember more." She replies, surprising I hear no hint of anger or bitterness. "I designed that bomb, with Beetee's help," I say softly, I can feel my guilt rising up in my throat. "Gale, if this is what you came to tell me you should know I don't blame you for being knocked of my feet, my curiosity got the better of me." She says but I stop her. "It isn't what I came to tell you though. Katniss that young you saw I know who it was and why she looked so familiar, but before I tell you there's one thing you should know, she died." I explain sadly. "Gale who was the girl?" Peeta asks me, I can hear the worry in his voice. "The young girl was your sister Katniss. Prim was killed."

KATNISS POV

"The young girl was your sister Katniss. Prim was killed." I can't believe what Gale is saying, his work killed my sister. "Get out," I say to him trying to stop myself from having a complete breakdown. "Katniss, please let me explain," his pleas. "Gale you need to leave." Peeta says, I see him trying to get Gale out the door. "Peeta, please let me explain to her." "No Gale, you need to go. If the rest of our family doesn't know you need to go and tell them, goodbye." Peeta tells him and closes the door hurrying back to me as I start to cry heavily. "It can't be true, she was my sister. Yes she suffered the Capitol's anger towards me and it damaged her but I never stopped loving her and now she's gone." I start to cry and I feel Peeta's arms come around me and I grip Willow tighter. "I promise everything will be ok Katniss, I promise." "One night I didn't tell you I had a nightmare about Prim. We were back in the games. We were in an arena in the form of a clock. At one point I heard Prim's screams and ran towards them. Finnick was there too. The screams were mimics coming from a Jabberjay. I went to run back towards you but we were separated by a wall for ages. I ended up curling up on the ground blocking out the screams until I heard your voice and felt your arms around me. I woke up after that. I just didn't want to talk about it." I say quietly. I feel so weak at the moment. "I promise we will get justice for this, you will kill Snow because it is his fault this all began." Peeta whispers to me and Willow starts to cry. "Can we leave please, these beds aren't that comfy and I want to sleep." I say even though I slept the whole way back here. "Yeah let's go, I think Willow is hungry anyway and I have food for her but you might still have to feed her." Peeta tells me. "Yeah I know." I say and I get up out of this bed.

I walked down the hall with Willow in my arms and Peeta's arm around me. I noticed a few stares as we walked by but I ignored them and tears started to fall down my face and Willow began to cry. "Come on," Peeta urges and we walk a bit faster.

By the time we reached out room I had to feed Willow so she would stop crying. I had to stop breastfeeding her because of the trip but it's ok, she's about a month old she it wasn't that hard. I watch her gulp down the milk from her bottle and when she finishes it she looks very satisfied and tired. I lay her down in her crib and have a shower, Peeta left just before to get some food, we're both starving, me especially I haven't eaten for over two days. I let the hot water run over me and I actually feel really clean for a change like I've been dirty for a long time but then I notice it isn't just the water on my face but my tears as well for my sister. I don't know what to do and I start to really cry. I get out and dry myself off hoping my eyes won't be that puffy from my crying. There's a soft knock on the door and I can assume who it is, it isn't Peeta cause he would just walk in. "Go away Gale!" I call from the other side but the knocks proceed. I walk over in a huff and swing the door open, "I SAID GO…" I actually look at whose standing there and into front of me is Rory. "Sorry, I thought you were your brother," I say weakly trying to hold the tears from pouring out as I know why he's here. "Can I come in please?" He asks like a small child. "Of course," I open the door wider and he walks in, seating himself in the wooden chair next to Willow. "Are you ok?" I ask those three simple but powerful words and he starts to cry. "I miss her so much, she um left a letter for me and Rye saying her choice between the both of us. She picked me but I feel sorry for Rye too. I miss her so much." I rush over and hold him in my arms, Peeta will be back in a minute. "Have you talked to Rye?" I ask. "No, I didn't want to talk to anyone but you. As soon as Gale explain I was furious." He tells me. I am starting to cry. "You should talk to Rye," I suggest. "I will. Thanks Katniss." He says I hug him once more and he leaves just as Peeta walks in. "I don't have to ask what that was about, I know. Rye approached me in the hallway." He says and all I can do is nod.

We didn't eat much, well Peeta didn't but I didn't eat much more than him. I wanted to sleep to I lied down and I heard Peeta laugh, "I am very tired and emotional please just let me sleep." I say through tears, he comes and sits next to me stroking my hair. "I know, go to sleep."

PEETA POV

It didn't take very long for Katniss to drift off I can only imagine what she's going through even though I know how it feels to lose your family. I see Willow sleeping peacefully in her crib, she's about a month old, and to be honest I don't know how people in District 13 have managed to survive under here for so long.

I decide to take a shower, a long one. As I stand there and let the water run over me I have this massive wave of anger and makes me bang my hand into the shower wall, I hope I didn't wake them. Things are very interesting at the moment and I make a choice in the heat of the moment. I am going to visit Snow.

I really hope I get back before Katniss wakes because if I don't I know there will be questions and I don't want more questions, besides I need to talk to Haymitch about Coin. I walk down to the cell where Snow is being held when two guards stop me. "Sorry Sir, you can't go in there without clearance." One tells me. "I think I've been put through enough and so has my family by this man I don't think you have any right to stop me." I say, "Sir! I will tell you again you can't" before the guy could finish someone interrupts. "I give him clearance and his wife Katniss Everdeen or Mellark." I turn around to the strong voice to see Paylor from District 8. "Thank you," I say to her. "Anytime."

I walk past the guards and head straight to his cell, I get the key and unlock the door and walk in but I see no one, what is going on. "Looking for me?" I turn to the dark corner of the room, where the voice came from. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't now would I." I hear him laugh slightly and I can smell the strong rose scent that goes with him wherever he goes. "What do you want Peeta?" He asks but I stand there speechless. "You got the girl of your dreams, a daughter, what else could you want? I thought we were friends, so I'll ask you again, what do you want?" When he asks me again I finally know my answer. "I want you to know that the game is over Mr President, you've lost and now no one else will suffer your anger and cruelty." He just laughs and I am ready to lose it with him. "This game will never be over Peeta, at one point it will be but not yet. What will happen when you all destroy me? Who will run the country?" I know he's smiling despite how little I can see of him, my eyes have adjusted to the light so I can see him better. "I don't know, but I do know it won't be someone like you and I will make sure of that." I say, "have a nice life." I say and lock the door behind me.

"Did you get what you wanted," Paylor asked but I don't know why she waited. "I guess so." I say and walk past her when I bump into Boggs. "Sorry Peeta," "no it's fine. Um you wouldn't happen to know where Haymitch is?" I ask. "Sure he's in command they should be finishing in a minute." He tells me, "thanks." I say and keep walking. I need to hurry up, I need to get back for Katniss wakes up either from nightmares or Willow's cries or someone banging on the door wanting to talk to her. I head straight to command and see Haymitch coming out. "Haymitch," I call and he surprisingly turns, they mustn't allow very much or no alcohol here. "What is it Peeta?" He approaches me slowly. "Can we talk please," I ask. "Sure, but I'm tipping Katniss will be included in this conversation too?" I nod, "if she's awake. When I last saw her she was asleep." I say.

KATNISS POV  
When I finally woke from my sleep Peeta and Haymitch were walking through the door. "Nice to see you're awake." Haymitch tells me. "Nice to see you're sober." I back chat. We all sit and Peeta talks, "I was wondering what we are going to do once Snow is gone? Who will run the country? I certainly don't want Coin in, she seems just as bad as Snow, the only plus said about her was she hated the games." Peeta says. "I don't know, all I know is most aren't fond of her either, including Plutarch." Haymitch says. "There is one thing." I interrupt and I don't know why I didn't think of this before. "Yeah, Katniss?" Peeta asks me. "I could assassinate Coin at the same time I kill Snow."

**Hey guys.**

**Hope you're looking forward to the holidays. Happy Winter Break for all you Aussie readers and Happy Summer Break for those of you in the Northern hemisphere.**

**Update soon.**

**-Alex.**


	26. Chapter 26: Just talking

CHAPTER 26

KATNISS POV

**ABOUT 1 WEEK LATER**

Willow has become a bit calmer as she's gotten a bit older, she's almost two months old. She now only cries if she's hungry or her nappy needs to be changed and as soon as we pick her up she stops crying. Everyone has kind of kept to themselves lately and I've been avoiding Gale and my mum and I haven't seen each other. Peeta knows I need space but sometimes I think he gives me too much but we are teenagers. We got married at 16 and now have an almost 2 month old daughter just after turning 17.

We've both spoken to Haymitch a little but not very much and he said he would talk to Plutarch but just maybe not clue him in on the part where I said I would kill Coin. We now have had our food brought to us and every meeting Coin has asked us to go to we have refused. I sit her on our bed with Peeta, his arms holding me while my head rests on his shoulder. When a thought comes to me, one I never thought I would think of. "Peeta, do you think we would ever have another child?" I ask. "I don't know, do you want another child?" He asks, I can hear him wanting to burst with joy. "Maybe, not right away but maybe later on. I just don't want Willow to grow up alone, some children without any siblings were arrogant, some rude and some spoilt." I tell him. "Yeah I know." He replies when there is a heavy knock on the door. "I'll get it," I say. I get up and swing the door open to see Boggs. "Can I help you?" I ask him. "You and Peeta are required for a meeting about Snow's execution and some other things. I know you've been avoiding other meetings but this one can't be avoided, if you avoid it you will be in massive trouble and you will have no say in what will happen to Panem." He tells me and I look back at Peeta. "Let's go Katniss and get this over with." He says, he grabs our daughter and we follow Boggs to command.

When we walk everyone's eyes are on us but this is a bigger meeting than usual, once we're seated I take a good look at everyone who's here. Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch, Cressida &amp; her crew, Paylor, Gale &amp; the rest of his family, mum, Rye, Delly (I know she hasn't been mentioned much), Boggs, Finnick, Annie &amp; Johanna. "Well now that we're all here we can begin. We need to decide on what to do about Snow and if we want another Hunger Games. So any suggestions?" Coin asks. "I want to kill Snow, that was part of our condition." I say and she looks at me. "Yes I know. Is there anything else you would like to say?" "Yes, we should vote for one more set of the games or not. I can tell you everyone will have a different opinion." I say. "Ok then, all in favour of a Hunger Games please raise your hand," Coin asks and a number of hands go up. "All against," she says and more hands are raised when Peeta decides to speak. "If we had one more hunger games it would make us as bad as them. They tortured us with this why should we be just as cruel if we don't want the games, it's hypocrisy, but my opinion isn't everyone's." Peeta states and I give him a small smile. "Ok well, in 1 week Snow's execution will be held above ground by the river. Until then meeting adjourned." Coin dismisses us. "Let me take her." I whisper to Peeta and he put's Willow in my arms. Just as we are about to walk out the door I hear Coin's voice once more. "Katniss can I have a word with you, alone?" She asks, I tipping she added the alone because she knew Peeta would stay. "Just wait outside," I whisper to him and I turn back to Coin. "Yes ma'am." I say. "I just wanted to have a chat." She tells me and Willow squirms a little. "Better make it quick, this little is getting hungry." I say. "This will be brief Mrs Mellark. Obviously when Snow is taken down a new leader has to be chosen and I just want to make sure we're on the same page." She says. "What page are we referring to exactly?" Snapping back. "The one where we're on the same side." She says. "I think the feeling between us is mutual," I say. "Is that all Madam?" I ask. "That was all thank you, Katniss." She says with a bit of bitterness in my name. "No thank you, for bringing this together." I say and walk out before more questions were asked.

I think I just put myself into a pot of boiling water.

**I know it's short but hey it's two chapters in one night and I think I need to get some sleep it is now 2:42am. Have fun guys**


	27. Chapter 27: Returning

CHAPTER 27

SNOW POV

I sit here just waiting, I'm surprised they're still feeding me and that they haven't let me starve to death. The game still isn't over and I'm just waiting for that girl on fire to break if she hasn't already.

**1 WEEK LATER: DAY OF THE EXECUTION**

KATNISS POV

I stand here in my mockingjay suit arrow in hand and Peeta behind me with Willow in his arms and the rest of my family next to him. Snow stands in front of me about 10 metres away with a guard on both arms and Coin next to them. I have two arrows in my sheath but I know Coin was expecting one but I know she doesn't know what is coming.

I take a deep breath and load my arrow. I pull the arrow up to my mouth and calm myself just reminding myself as to who is in on this plan. Myself, Peeta, Haymitch, Plutarch and Paylor. I let the arrow fly but just after I hear Snow say "I am now convinced." And the arrow kills him, I see Coin's face break into a smile but not for long. As cheers erupt through the crowd I load my next arrow and pierce Coin right through the heart and I watch her fall when the riot starts.

Peeta and I along with Willow were taken into custody and are to be put on trial without us being there and everyone else will decide out fate.

We've been locked in our room and the only person we've seen in is just a guard to bring us food and that's it. I sit curled up with Peeta and Willow's in-between us both laughing while Peeta tickles her with his fingers. "It'll be ok Katniss, we will get to go home." He reassures me.

We've been in here for hours, day's maybe and we're just waiting for an answer. By the time we had just gotten our dinner there was another knock on the door and it opened but we knew why whoever was behind the door was here, to tell us what has been decided. Haymitch walks in. "Hey kids." He says and closes the door behind him. "Hey," I reply. "So, the trial was held, it was actually easy to come to a decision" he says. "Look Haymitch whatever it is just tell us please, no more secrets." Peeta says and Haymitch smiles. "You've been pardoned and you're returning to twelve, thirteen is going to help you guys start fresh and so are the other Districts. It's already underway so get ready." I feel a huge relief of my shoulders as he says those words.

We got ready really quickly and got some extra supplies for Willow, not knowing when we can get more. We go to a hovercraft and I see Rye, Johanna and the Hawthorne's but no sign of my mother. I sit with Peeta next to Johanna and look over to Hazelle. "Hazelle, do you know where my mother is please?" I ask. "Sorry dear, I haven't seen her at all." I nod when suddenly Haymitch boards. "We are about to take off so strap in." He says at sits next to Peeta. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "They have no use for me here, they don't allow alcohol and besides whose going to watch over you two." He says but that's when everything falls into place. "My mother isn't coming back to twelve is she?" I ask quietly and he shakes his head and pulls out a letter and hands it to me. "No Katniss she isn't." I put Willow in Peeta's arms so I can read the letter. I open it up and I let my eyes look over the words.

_My dearest Katniss,_

_I'm so proud of you, you have down so much for this rebellion. You have helped destroy the cruelty that the Capitol has done to Panem. _

_I'm sorry that I'm not coming home with you and your family. I can't go home there's too many memories for me of your sister, I love you and I always will. I am going to District 2 to help start up another hospital, I will be in touch._

_Look after your daughter and if you have any questions ask Haymitch to give you the number,_

_Love mum._

I sit there shocked but I understand why she can't come back. "She isn't coming home." I say to Peeta. "We will be fine, we're starting over." He tells me. "I know." I say.

**A WHILE LATER**

We've settled nicely into twelve, all the damage has been removed and we are rebuilding our life. Willow has grown so much it was her 2nd birthday yesterday and she is walking and talking so much. We have discovered she loves the outdoors but loves to bake bread with Peeta, she has inherited traits from both of us which is good.

I still have nightmares haunt during my sleep but they have eased up a little. So now things can start over.

**I know this is short but the story has about reached its end but there will be an epilogue.**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilouge

EPILOUGE

KATNISS POV

I watch the little boy run around with his sister, trying to chase after her and I just laugh. I hold Peeta's firm hands and he holds mine, nothing has changed between us. We love each other and our children dearly and that will never change. Finnick and Annie have their son, Johanna lives with a man she now got engaged to here in twelve, I've seen my mother a few times but not many. Gale moves around a lot so I don't really see him but I try to, Rye married Delly and they have two children of their own.

Everything is perfect.

**The end.**

**I would like to thank the people who have read this for your support if you have reviewed or PM me it is great. Thank you so much and if you have any suggestions let me know. I will finally be continuing with my mortal instruments story, than have some Pretty Little Liars ones on the way for you fans and also some others, enjoy.**

**Alexandra**

**MyLove4HimIsReal**


	29. Name

HI guys,

just wanted you to know i have changed my user name. It's now alexmayb, it should hopefully change on my stories as well but please enjoy.


End file.
